Why is it Always Too Late?
by love2beME
Summary: Haley tells Nathan she loves him. What will he do? Does he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, __  
__So, today was the day that I was going to tell you how I feel. I love you more than anything, I was just always so scared to tell you because I was afraid of ruining our friendship. So I just want you to know that I love you and that I will miss you so much. I was so ready to tell you today but you beat me by revealing your news. __  
__Flashback _  
"HALEY, hey!" Haley looked up at Nathan. She knew right now was when she had to tell him.   
"Nathan I have to tell you something."  
"Wait, Hales I wanted you to be the first to know." Haley nodded waiting for him to tell her his news. "I asked Rachel out and she said yeah."  
"Oh." Nathan's smile fell. Haley couldn't believe this, her heart was broken in a million pieces. She saw Nathan's questioning look and gave him a fake smile. "That's Great!"  
"Thank God you're happy. Anyway tell me what you have to tell me." Haley didn't know what to say.  
"Um.. I've decided that I am going to go on tour." Nathan frowned. "But I have to go bye."  
End Flashback  
_So now I'm going to go. The only reason I wasn't going to go was because of you. So be happy Nathan. I love you that much to let you be happy. Well I'll be gone when you get this, I love you. __  
__Haley __  
_  
Nathan put the letter down. He could not believe what he was reading. She was gone and she loved him. He didn't know what to do with this information. Should he go after her or stay with Rachel. Haley was his best friend but he didn't know if he returned the same feelings that she had. He needed to talk to someone, usually it would be Haley but she wasn't there. So he went to the next best thing.

Nathan knocked on the door twice before someone answered it.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Nathan gave Peyton a sad look and she moved so he could get inside. He sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. Peyton didn't know what to say. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Haley left on tour." Peyton nodded already knowing the news and for why she left. "She wrote me a letter before she left. Peyton, she was in love with me and the only reason she left was because I was with Rachel"

"Nate I already know all this. I mean she was one of my best friends. So what's the real problem?" Nathan looked up at her and sighed.

"I don't know if I feel the same way about her, we were best friends. I never knew you could fall in love with your best friend. Ah I'm so confused. What do I do Peyt?" Peyton sat down beside Nathan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, what does your heart say?" Nathan shrugged. He truly did not know what to do. Sure he loved Haley, as a friend, or was it more. Peyton's phone started to ring and she picked it up, looking at the caller id. "It's Haley."

"Answer it." Peyton did what she was told.

"Hey Haley, how are you? How's the tour?"

"_Peyton, I'm miserable. All I can think about is Nathan. I wonder if he got my letter. If he did than I know he doesn't feel the same way about me or he would have called me right? I just want to come home but I can't because I'd be too embarrassed to see Nathan. Peyton I hate it here. There's this Chris guy, he's like always hitting on me. He's actually kind of cute but he's a jerk. What do I do Peyton?"_

"Listen Haley, everything will be fine. I mean you and Nathan are best friends and even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, everything will turn out fine. So how cute is this Chris guy?" Nathan glared at Peyton but Peyton just shrugged.

"_Yeah you're right. Chris he's pretty hot actually. I would consider dating him because he's not always a jerk, to me anyway. The thing is I still don't know how Nathan feels."_

"Well I'm sure he will call."

"_Hopefully, I have to go though. I miss you Peyton and tell everyone else I miss them and that I will keep in touch."_

"I miss you too and I will tell everyone else. See yah Haley." Peyton hung up her phone and looked at Nathan, who was angry. "What?"

"So, this Chris guy, she wants to date him."

"Well it's not like you are giving her any hope you know. If you don't love her Nathan, then she will date other people." Nathan thought about that and didn't really like the idea.

"Yeah well, God, this is so HARD!" Peyton laughed at Nathan and patted his shoulder. Nathan stood up and smiled at Peyton. "I should go, thanks for talking."

"I'm here whenever you need me." Nathan nodded and walked out, making his way to the rivercourt. Lucas, Skills, Jake, Fergie, Junk, Brooke, Mouth, and Rachel were all there. Rachel ran over to Nathan and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Nathan shrugged and made his way over to the guys.

"Nate, come be on me and Junk's team." Nathan looked over at Skills and shook his head. "What!"

"I don't feel like playing right now!" Nathan walked over to Brooke and sat beside her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, let me guess, it's about Haley." Nathan nodded and Brooke squealed. "You love her right?"

"Woah, Brooke, I never said that." Brooke's smile turned into a frown.

"But if you love her then she'll come back." Nathan nodded and Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "How come you don't love her Nate?"

"I dunno, I never thought of her that way. I mean she's gorgeous, she's the nicest person I ever met, she changed me from a jerk to the person I am now, hell she even mad me and Lucas actually become brothers. I love when she was tutoring me and she'd get frustrated and she'd bit her lip. It was so cute." Brooke hugged Nathan, which threw him off guard. "What the hell Brooke?"

"You love her. You just sounded the exact same way I do when I talk about Lucas." Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Let me ask this, how did you feel when she told you she was going on tour?"

"Like she punched me in the stomach." Brooke smiled at Nathan but Nathan just shook his head. "I'm with Rachel, Brooke, remember."

"So, Nathan do you love Haley?" Nathan thought about it for a minute.

"As a friend." Brooke shook her head. "What!"

"Then you just lost her forever." Brooke got up and walked over to Lucas, dragging him to his car. Nathan sat there for a few moments alone, until Rachel came and sat down next to him.

"Hey babe, everything alright?" Nathan looked at Rachel and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah Rachel, I'm sure." Rachel nodded and Nathan stood up, walking to his car. He turned around to see Rachel still standing there. "C'mon I'll drive you home!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_HALEY JAMES, HALEY JAMES!"_ Haley looked down at her phone and realized it was on.

"Hello!"

"_Haley, what the hell were you doing? Anyway doesn't matter. Come home, please. I really miss you."_

"Brooke I can't but don't worry the tour is over in another month and ½. Then I will be home."

"_Haley I haven't seen you for 2 months now, I miss you. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Skills, Nathan, Gigi they all miss you too"_

"I'm not too sure about Nathan but I know you all miss me. I miss you all too. Listen I have some news just don't tell anyone. Me and Chris are dating!"

"_WHAT! But Haley I thought you were in love with Nathan, what happened?"_

"Brooke he doesn't love me! Anyway I better get going." Haley didn't wait for Brooke to say bye, she just hung up her phone. So dating Chris was a lie but she knew Brooke would tell Lucas and Lucas would tell Nathan. She just didn't want to seem like she was obsessed with Nathan.

"Ms. James, you are on in 10." Haley looked at the guy and smiled. She actually hated being on tour. She thought music was something she loved but she seriously was having a hard time. She just wanted to go back to Tree Hill, where all her friends were.

"She's dating the Chris guy! Why? I thought he was a jerk?" Nathan couldn't believe Haley was dating this guy.

"Nathan this is your entire fault! If you would have just admitted that you love her, then she would have come home. Now she will never come home because she's dating a musician. Thanks Nathan." Brooke wiped her tears and sat down on Nathan's couch. Lucas didn't know what to say, neither did Peyton or Jake but they all knew Nathan was going to get mad.

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I DON'T FEEL ABOUT HER THAT WAY BROOKE. SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WANT HER HOME TOO, I WOULD HAVE GIVEN ANYTHING FOR HER TO COME HOME BROOKE. BUT I COULD NOT LIE TO HER." Nathan felt tears in his eyes and he ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Ass." Brooke whispered under her breath. "He so loves her, can't you all tell."

"Brooke, I'm sorry to say this but I don't think he does, otherwise he would tell her right?" Brooke looked over at Peyton and glared.

"He's just confused but I guess it doesn't matter now, she's gone forever." Brooke started to sob and Lucas sat down next to her putting his arms around her. "I want her back Lucas."

"Me too, Brooke but it's not like she died. She will come home, eventually." Brooke nodded, wanting to believe him but she couldn't.

Nathan was sitting in his bedroom, looking at a picture of him and Haley. It hurt him that she wasn't there and that she was dating some other guy. Of course he loved her, he always had but he didn't want to. Haley was his best friend, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. Now she was gone and had some new guy and there was nothing he could do about it. Nathan never realized how miserable he was without Haley, till she was gone. Nathan stood up and walked back into the living room, everyone was still there talking about Haley memories. Nathan sat down on the couch beside Lucas, Brooke glared at him.

"Oh remember that time Brooke, when the three of us drove back from an away game and you were on pain killers. Ha you named Haley, Brooke." Brooke started laughing remembering, well she actually didn't remember but Peyton had told her the next day.

"I remember this one time, me and her skipped class and drank and my dad's beach house. Well he found us there and when he was taking us home, she puked all over his shoes." Everyone started to laugh, except Brooke.

"Peyton, you remember the time when she came to us crying because Nathan had just told her he was dating Rachel and then she told us she was leaving to go on tour." Peyton gave Brooke a 'what the hell are you doing' look. "Well do you or not?"

Peyton nodded and Brooke looked at Lucas. "Do you remember when she came to you and told her she was leaving and you didn't even try and stop her?"

"Brooke-"

"NO! All of you can go to hell because you all were help in the reason she left." Brooke stood up and walked out the door and jumped in her car. She sped off, dialing Haley's cell.

"_Hello!"_

"Haley, it's me!"

"_Brooke! What's wrong, you're crying, aren't you?"_

"Haley I miss you and I want to come and see you. Where are you? I swear it's just me!"

"_I'm in Richmond, Virginia. Brooke-"_

"K see you in a few hours!" Brooke hung up her phone and frowned when she passed the 'Now Leaving Tree Hill' Sign.

"So you really aren't dating Chris, you just said that so you wouldn't seem obsessed with Nathan." Haley nodded and Brooke laughed. "God I missed you Tutorgirl."

"I missed you too Tigger. Now are you going to tell me, why you left?" Brooke looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Brooke!"

"Fine, I told Nathan it was his fault that you were gone, then we were talking about memories with you, then I just went off about how I was the only one who tried to stop you." Haley laughed at her friend. "WHAT!"

"You're a good friend Brooke." Brooke smiled and hugged Haley but groaned when Haley's cell started to ring.

"If they are looking for me, I'm not here." Haley nodded and picked up her phone.

"Haley James, how may I service you?"

"_HALEY, have you seen Brooke?"_

"But I'm not here right now, so leave a message!" Brooke held her mouth so she wouldn't laugh, Haley doing the same.

"_What the, anyway Haley it's Lucas. Brooke's missing, so call me when you get this and by the way Hales, we miss you." _There was a click and Haley hung up her phone, tears in her eyes.

"He said he missed me, that's the first time I've talked to Lucas since I've been gone. Actually you're the only one who kept in touch." Brooke smiled and hugged her friend.

"Well of course, you're my best buddy!" Haley smiled. "I'm tired, where can I sleep?"

"You can share the bed with me." Brooke nodded and laid down, falling asleep instantly. Haley walked outside and dialed a number with her phone.

"_Haley, hey."_

"Nathan, how are you? I actually called to see if school was going okay for you?"

"_It's hard without my tutor but I'm doing okay. Listen Haley, there's something I want to say!"_

"Nathan, it is okay that you didn't call after getting my letter. It's in the past. Anyways how's Rachel?"

"_She's fine, we aren't together anymore but that's not what I wanted to say. Haley I want to tell you that I-" _Haley hung up the phone, she didn't want to hear him say what she thought he was going to say. Her phone started to ring again, Haley sighed with relief when she saw it wasn't Nathan.

"Hello?"

"_Haley, hey, it's me, Lucas. Did you get my message?"_

"Yeah I was just about to phone. Listen I have her but I'm not telling you where we are."

"_Haley, she has school to go to."_

"Bye!" Haley hung up the phone and walked back into the room, Brooke was still sleeping. Haley climbed in bed and fell asleep beside her.

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Doesn't anybody know where she is playing? I mean one of us had to keep in touch right?" Everyone shook their heads no, which shocked Lucas. "Wow!"

"Why didn't you Lucas? Or Nathan? Or Peyton? You three were her best friends. So Brooke was the only one that was an actual friend out of the group. I can't believe you didn't phone Nathan, aren't you the one that's in love with her?" Nathan stared at Mouth and Mouth went red with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No Mouth you're right. WE are horrible friends. We didn't even call her or ask when any of her shows were so we could go to them." Lucas sat down and put his head in his hands. Haley was his best friend and he didn't even think to phone her.

"Lucas does your Mom maybe know where she is?" Lucas looked over at Nathan and shook his head 'no'. "Why the hell does no one know where she is!"

"I know where she is." Everyone looked over at the door. Taylor, Haley's sister was standing there. "She's where she needs to be right now and you don't need to go and ruin it for her okay. Give her time, she'll come back."

"Taylor, please tell us!" Taylor shook her head and walked to the counter, ordering what she wanted. Nathan walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Please tell us where she is!"

"No, and if I was to tell anyone it wouldn't be you. You're the one you broke her heart." Karen handed Taylor her food and Taylor left. Nathan sighed at sat down on the couch again.

"Well, I guess we wait for them to come home." Nathan didn't like Jake's idea. He wanted Haley back now, so he could tell her he loved her.

"Haley come back with me, please." Brooke was going back to Tree Hill after being with Haley for about 2 weeks.

"Sorry Brooke, I can't I still have 5 more places where I am playing. I'm sorry okay, I'll be back in like 1 month." Brooke shook her head and grabbed Haley into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you Haley. Just come home, everyone misses you."

"Brooke, if everyone missed me, then whey didn't they keep in touch?" Brooke pulled away from Haley and looked at her with a sad smile.

"I know babe but I'm close to getting Nathan to admit he loves you." Haley let go of Brooke and opened the door.

"You should go Brooke and stop trying with Nathan because he had his chance and he blew it. I'll miss you." Brooke hugged her again and walked out the door, Haley closed it and leaned against the door. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes, she didn't want Brooke to go and she wanted desperately to go with her. Haley jumped up and grabbed her suitcase, guitar, and whatever else she had. She ran out the door, to catch Brooke. Brooke was standing there, waiting for her. Haley laughed and threw her stuff in Brooke's trunk.

"I know you so well Ms. James. Now come on lets go home!"

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake were sitting at the rivercourt, staring at the river. No one was saying anything, just thinking about Brooke and Haley.

"So." Everyone looked at Jake, who smiled at them. "We can't just sit here and think they're never going to come back because they will."

"Yeah but what if they don't. I don't want to loose my two best friends." Jake put an arm around her and she leaned into him. Lucas looked at the two and wished Brooke was there with him. He hated himself that he didn't keep in touch with Haley, they were supposed to be best friends.

"I wish so much that they would just show up already." Everyone looked at Lucas and nodded in agreement.

"I just want to tell Haley how I feel." Everyone looked at Nathan surprised. Nathan smiled at them and looked at his hands. "Of course I love her, I always have. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt after you knew she loved you?" Nathan looked at Peyton and shrugged.

"I was scared and I hated myself for being the reason she left. Then when I found out that she was with that Chris guy, well then I figured she didn't love me anymore." Peyton reached over Lucas and smacked Nathan across the head. "What the hell?"

"If you would have told her she would have come back and Brooke would have never left. YOU ARE SO STUPID NATHAN SCOTT!" Peyton got up and walked over to her car, Jake following her.

"I know I'm stupid Lucas, so don't say anything. I wish she was here." Lucas nodded and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go to the Café." Nathan nodded and the two got into Nathan's car, driving over to the Café in silence.

WELCOME TO TREE HILL

"AHH We are here, aren't you excited to be back Haley? I am! I mean like I am still mad at everyone though. Maybe Nathan will confess his undying love for you! Lucas will probably cry when he sees me he'll be so HAPPY!" Haley laughed at Brooke. Brooke looked at her and grinned. "I'm excited!"

"Oh me too. They were really mad when I phoned and said I left the tour. I don't care though, I've missed home. So Brooke, are you still living in my house?" Brooke nodded. "You're going to still stay, right?"

"Of course Tutorgirl, I love you!" Haley nodded and looked ahead. "So what if he tells you he loves you?"

"Then he has to suffer by waiting. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't know if he loves me or not. Anyway who cares, he thinks I'm dating Chris!" The two girls laughed but stopped as they made their way into Tree Hill. The passed by Karen's Café and saw that Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Nathan were all there. They decided against going there just yet and went to their place first. Haley laid down in her bed and sighed, she was glad to be home. Brooke came running into the room and jumped on the bed with her.

"So, do you want to go to Karen's Café?" Haley looked at Brooke and shook her head.

"I just want to sit her and relax for a minute. Let my head clear, you know." Brooke nodded and laid next to Haley. They eventually both fell asleep, not knowing that one of their friends had driven by the house and knew that they were back.

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan were now sitting in the Café. Peyton was throwing glares at Nathan every once in awhile. Nathan saw them and sighed. He knew Peyton was right, of course she was, he hated that he was so stupid. They all looked up when the door was thrown open and Mouth came running through. He looked around a bit, when he noticed the group he ran over to them. He was about to say something but then he stopped and glared at them.

"Hey Mouth, what's up?" Nathan asked, confused about the glare he gave them. "Look we all realize that you were right about what you said."

"Damn right, I'm right. I was going to tell you all something but never mind. I have to go." Mouth turned around and walked back out of the Café, leaving the four confused.

"He's a little weird." They looked at Jake and nodded. "But he's a cool guy."

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Haley groaned when she heard that someone was banging on her front door. She shot up straight when she realized, that someone was banging on her front door. She looked over at Brooke and shook her awake.

"WHAT!"

"There's someone at the door." Brooke looked scared for a moment. Then she stood up and looked out Haley's window. "Who is it?"

"Mouth, hold on!" Brooke ran downstairs. After a few moments she came back upstairs with Mouth. Haley jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call Haley, I just figured you were busy with the tour and everything. I feel stupid though, I know I should have." Haley just smiled and hugged him again.

"It's good to see you Mouth. I guess you saw Brooke's car in the driveway." Mouth nodded and Haley got a scared look on her face. "Does anyone else know we are here?"

"Well I went to the Café to tell them but then I remembered how mad I was at them that they never kept in touch, so I decided to come here first." Haley sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good, I'm not really ready to see everyone yet." Mouth nodded and sat down on the bed with the two girls. The three started talking about Haley's tour.

Nathan was sitting alone in his apartment, looking through an album. There were many pictures of him and Haley. God he missed her. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello!"_

"Hales, hey it's me."

"_Nathan, hey, what's up?"_

"I miss you. Why don't you come home Haley? Or tell me where you are, I'd love to see one of your shows."

"_Um that's not a good idea."_

"Why? Haley I'm sorry that I never phone after I read that letter. I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt. How I've always felt."

"_Nathan, I have to go."_

"Haley wait." He sighed in frustration when he realized that he already hung up. He picked up the album and threw it against the wall. He hated that he was so stupid. He had let the one that he loved go. He grabbed his keys and jumped into his car. He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to get away. Of course he never did see the driver that ran the stop sign, hitting him on his side. The last thought in his mind was Haley before the world went black.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"HELLO!" Haley answered her phone after four rings. She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. Her and Brooke were watching the notebook.

"_Haley, it's Lucas." _  
"Lucas, what's wrong? It sounds like you are crying." Brooke paused the movie and stared at her.

"_It's Nathan, he was in an accident. You have to come home Haley."_

"Where is he?"

"_He's at Memorial Hospital." _Haley hung up her phone and grabbed her purse, coat and keys. Brooke still didn't know what was going on.

"HALEY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Haley stopped putting her coat on and stared at Brooke, tears running down her face. Brooke jumped up and grabbed her stuff as well. They jumped in Brooke's car and Haley told Brooke where to go. "Who's here? Haley who is it? What happened?"

Haley looked up from her seat in the car. "Nathan, he was in a car accident." Brooke grabbed her and hugged her. Haley was sobbing, she didn't want to believe this was happening. They got out of the car and made their way to the front desk.

"We are looking for Nathan Scott." An old, mean looking nurse looked up at them, annoyed.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his cousin and she's his girlfriend." The nurse looked at Haley and her features softened when she saw the distraught girl.

"Go to the 4th floor, he's in surgery but that's were everyone is waiting." Brooke thanked the women and pulled Haley to the elevators. To Haley it seemed like it took them 5 hours to get to the 4th floor. Brooke saw everyone and the made their way over to them. Lucas was the first one to see them. He ran over to Haley and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob on his shirt. Lucas looked at Brooke confused.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We were at the house. We got into town a few hours ago but we fell asleep as soon as we got here." Lucas glared at Brooke, she had been in town for awhile and didn't even let them all know. "Luke, we wanted to come see you all but we fell asleep."

"Whatever." He let go of Haley and walked over to the rest of them. Telling them what he just found out. Peyton glared at Brooke and Haley. Brooke grabbed Haley into a hug. A doctor came out and Brooke moved them closer so they could hear.

"Well he's out of surgery and he's sedated. He can have 2 visitors at a time. Just before anyone goes in, I'm looking for Haley James." Haley pulled out of Brooke's embrace and walked over to the doctor. "He wants to see you."

"What! No, I'm his mother I should see him first." Haley nodded, agreeing with Deb.

"He said that he won't have any visitors unless he sees Haley first." Deb nodded and Haley walked into the room. Nathan was laying there with tubes sticking out of him. She walked over to the bed and he looked up at her.

"Hey!" She said weakly and grabbed his hand. Nathan stared at her and Haley saw the tears in his eyes, which made her cry harder.

"I'm sorry." Haley shook her head. "Haley I am, I love you. I always have, always will."

"Nathan, why now? Why didn't you tell me like 2 months ago, when you read my letter." Nathan stared at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, I was scared." Haley nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Nathan, when you called me today, I was in Tree Hill. I have been like all day." Nathan looked at her confused. His confusion turned to anger and he ripped his hand away from Haley.

"Are you telling me that all this could have been prevented? If you would have just came and told me where you were, I would have never took off from my apartment and I would not have gotten hit. If my basketball career is ruined, I'll blame you forever." Haley hung her head and nodded. "Get the hell out!"

Haley did what she was told and left his room. Brooke ran over and enveloped her in a hug. Haley looked up and saw Lucas, Peyton, Dan, Deb, and Tim glaring at her and Brooke. Karen, Keith and Jake were the only ones that weren't.

"This is all your fault Haley." Haley nodded at Peyton and turned around, walking down the hall. Brooke stood there and stared at them all.

"You know what, have you ever thought how hard it would be for Haley to come back home after 3 months. After not hearing a word from her so called friends or the one she thinks of as a mother. Haley should have never come back and I shouldn't have either." Brooke turned around and ran down to Haley. She put an arm around her and led her out of the hospital.

Haley stared out the window of Brooke's car. She was so upset about what Nathan told her.

"Tutorgirl, it's not your fault. Don't even think that okay!" Haley looked at Brooke and shook her head.

"It is and that's why I am going to do everyone a favor and leave, I'm going to go back on tour." Brooke slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side.

"You can't leave me with them, they hate me!" Haley thought about it for awhile and came up with a bright idea.

"Come with me, be my fashion, hair, makeup person. I'll even make sure you get paid." Brooke smiled at the idea.

"OKAY! Ahh this is so exciting. So let's go, call whoever and tell them." Haley nodded and laughed. She picked up her phone and dialed her managers number.

"_Hello!"_

"Rick, it's Haley. Listen I know that I left the tour-"

"_Haley come back to us please!"_

"That's actually what I was going to ask. So it would be okay?"

"_OF COURSE!"_

"K, well I also have a new stylist, so Dede will have to go."

"_Okay, sounds good. Just get back to Richmond."_

"See you in a few hours!" Haley hung up her phone and Brooke squealed.

"This is going to ROCK!" Haley nodded and the two girls made their way to Richmond, grabbing there stuff first though.


	5. Chapter 5

"HALEY WE ARE IN HOLLYWOOD! Can you believe this! This is so AMAZING!" Haley looked up from her magazine and laughed at Brooke. "Aren't you excited?"

"Brooke, of course I am but I mean it's just some stupid awards show. I can't believe we've been on the road for 3 months already and that I am nominated for a teen choice award!" Brooke squealed and sat down on Haley's bed. They were sitting in her room on the tour bus. They hadn't seen or spoke to anyone from Tree Hill in 3 months, well except Mouth. He always phoned. Brooke had sent her sketches in to a few people and was waiting to hear from them. Brooke looked down at the magazine that Haley was reading.

"Hey that's you! _Haley James, the hot new artist, has been seen canoodling with her tour partner, Chris Keller. It has been said that the two of been privately dating for the last 4 months. There has been no comment from either two stars. _Oh my, now everyone thinks you're dating Chris." Haley nodded and threw the magazine down. "What's wrong?"

"I miss everyone, I don't care that they blamed me for the accident, I miss them. You know at the hospital Nathan told me he loved me but then I told him I was in town that whole day and he blamed me. I felt so horrible." Brooke put an arm around Haley and hugged her close. "I want to go home, Nathan's birthday is soon. He'll be 18, I wish I could be there."

"Yeah, well they are all graduated now and will be going off to school in like a month. So what did happen with Nathan then?" Haley sighed and grabbed a letter that was in her purse. It was from Karen.

"It says in here that Nathan ended up being fine, he got a scholarship to Duke. Lucas got one too. Peyton and Jake are going to some art school in New York. She asked me to come home for Nathan's birthday but I don't think I can." Brooke read the letter and sighed.

"I miss home too Haley but this is our life now Haley." Haley nodded, knowing she was right. Her phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello!"

"_Haley, wow, never ever thought I'd be talking to a big star!"_

"KAREN, hey, how are you? How is everyone?"

"_Everyone's good! I want to know if you are going to come to Nathan's party."_

"I'm not sure, where and when is it?"

"_It's at Tric, this Friday, at 8:00 pm. Please come!"_

"I'll see Karen but I should go, Bye." Haley hung up her phone and looked at Brooke. "Do you want to go?"

"We could but what if they just tell us to leave."

"Then we will." Brooke nodded and looked at the Calendar. "So, should I book a flight then?"

"Yeah go for it!" Haley smiled and hugged Brooke. "I'm glad you brought me Tutorgirl."

"Me too Tigger!"

Friday, 8:00 pm, Tric

"Happy Birthday Nathan!" Nathan turned around and smiled at Jake and Peyton! He gave Peyton a hug and shook Jake's hand.

"Thanks, so when you two leaving for New York?" Jake and Peyton looked between each other and smiled.

"We decided to go to UNC instead." Nathan smiled.

"That's great, we'll all be close. Now if only Brooke and Haley were here-"

"Nathan, they almost ruined your life." Nathan shook his head at Peyton. "Yes they did!"

"No, it's my fault because none of this would have happened if I had just been honest with Haley in the first place or at least kept in touch with her." Peyton shook her head and Nathan sighed. "Anyways I don't want to talk about it, let's have some fun."

"Perfect idea!" Nathan turned around and smiled at his brother. Lucas gave him a small hug and handed him a present. Nathan put it on the table with the others and walked back over to Lucas, Peyton and Jake. "So, my mom's acting very weird tonight!"

"Whys that?" Lucas looked at Peyton, and then pointed at his mom. Karen was pacing in front of the bar and kept looking at the door. "I wonder who she is waiting for."

"Who knows, c'mon let's go have some fun." Nathan laughed at Lucas and followed him over to where a group of girls were. Lucas started to flirt with them but Nathan just stayed quiet. He looked around and stopped when he saw two girls putting a present down at the table. One had dark brown hair and the other had blonde hair. The girls turned around and Nathan got a look at their faces. He dropped his drink when he realized who it was. He started making his way over to them but was stopped by a group of people wishing him a happy birthday. He thanked them and walked over to the table but they were already gone. He looked around again and saw them with Karen and Mouth. He quickly made his way over to them, this time he wasn't stopped. He watched Haley as she laughed and he just wanted to hug her. He stood behind the two girls, Mouth noticed that Nathan was standing there. Nathan didn't notice that Mouth had seen him, he was staring at the back of Haley's head. Mouth grabbed Brooke and Haley's hands and dragged them across the room.

"Wow, Mouth where's the fire?" Brooke asked laughing. Mouth pointed behind them and they saw Nathan standing there. "Oh, he was behind us hey!"

"Yeah and I wasn't sure if you were ready to see him or not, so I dragged you over here." Haley nodded and looked over at Nathan. She felt tears in her eyes, she wanted to talk to him so bad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING HERE!" Haley turned around to see the angry eyes of Peyton Sawyer. The music had now stopped and everyone was staring at them.

"Peyton we were invited." Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to glare at the two.

"Shut up Brooke! NO ONE WANTS THE TWO OF YOU HERE! SO LEAVE!" Haley nodded and turned to go but Brooke stopped her.

"NO PEYTON, WE WERE INVITED. NOW IF NATHAN SAYS WE HAVE TO LEAVE, THEN WE WILL." Haley groaned, she knew Nathan would kick them out.

"Well then bye because he doesn't want you here. Especially you Haley, you almost ruined his life." Haley nodded, knowing that all this was true. She was crying freely now and she turned to walk away but she was grabbed into a hug. Right away she knew it was Lucas.

"I missed you." Haley nodded and grabbed onto him tighter. "I'm so sorry!"

"Me too." She smiled up at him but then was pulled out of his embrace.

"LEAVE HALEY! GO BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND CHRIS!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Haley pulled her arm away from Peyton, she was sick of Peyton yelling at her like this. "Listen Blondie, don't act like you are all innocent with why I left. You were the one who encouraged me to go. You were the one who told me we would keep in touch. You were the one who NEVER called. I did come back, just to be thrown out like an old toy. So blame me for everything, I don't care."

"You're such a bitch you know that. I cannot believe I was ever friends with you Peyton." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and the two of the walked to the door. They were just about to walk out when Nathan stood in front of the door. Haley stopped dead and stared at him, she had no clue what to say.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay." Brooke nodded, Haley just smiled. "Thanks for coming to my party."

"No problem, Happy Birthday Nate." Nathan nodded at Brooke and walked away, glancing at Haley one more time. Brooke turned to Haley and slapped her across the head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know! I wanted to but I couldn't. I was like frozen." Haley looked over at Nathan, he was staring at her. Brooke gave her a little push and Haley walked over to him. "Hey!"

"Hi." Nathan stared down at her, no emotion on his face.

"How are you?" Nathan scanned the crowd and saw Peyton glaring at them. Jake rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and walked away. Lucas had made his way to Brooke and was now talking to him. "Well, Happy Birthday Nathan."

Haley turned and walked away, tears were falling down her cheeks. She ran to the door and left the building as fast as she could. She sat down on the curb with her head in her hands, sobbing. She felt someone sit beside her and she knew it wasn't Brooke. She slowly looked up and saw Nathan.

"Haley-" Haley stood up cutting him off.

"Happy Birthday Nathan." She gave him a present and walked down the street. Nathan sighed and opened the present. It was a picture of the two of them when Haley filled in as a cheerleader. He opened the card and started to read it.

_Nathan, _

_I am truly sorry for everything that has happened. I was so relieved to hear that you were okay and that your basketball career was okay. I hope you have a happy birthday and the present that is from me and Brooke is way bigger than this. I just wanted to give you something personal. Well you probably won't see me at the party and I'm sorry for that. I just don't think I can look at you without wanting to tell you that I love you. Which I do, Nathan I will always love you. So Happy Birthday and good luck in the future._

_Love, Haley_


	6. Chapter 6

"HALEY, HALEY!" Haley jumped up from her bed when she realized that someone was calling her name. She looked out her window and laughed when she saw Brooke and Lucas standing there. "HALEY, I'm LOCKED OUT!"

"HOLD ON." Haley ran downstairs and opened the front door. Brooke ran in and hugged her, making Haley laugh.

"I thought something terrible happened to you, I was so worried." Haley pulled back to smile at Brooke. Brooke frowned when she saw Haley's tearstained face. "You were crying, why?"

"Oh I was watching the Notebook." Brooke gave her a 'yeah right' look and put her hands on her hips. Haley looked over at Lucas and smiled. "Hey Luke!"

"DO NOT Change the subject! What's wrong Haley?" Haley shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Tell me, I'm your best friend."

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, so are the two of you back together?" Brooke smiled at Lucas and they both nodded. "Yay I'm so happy for you two!"

"Haley, please tell us what's wrong!" Haley looked at Lucas and smiled.

"I was watching the NOTEBOOK! It makes me cry!" Lucas nodded and sat down beside her, Brooke sat down on the other side of her.

"Is it Nathan?" Haley glared at Brooke. "So it is!"

"Brooke, just drop it. So Brooke are you staying in Tree Hill then?" Brooke stared at Lucas and smiled.

"I think I might yeah, how about you?" Haley shook her head and stood up. "HALEY, you have to stay!"

"No I don't, there is nothing for me here. Well there are you, Lucas, Karen and Keith but it's not like I am going to College or anything. So I might as well just go back on tour." Brooke jumped up and grabbed her friend's hands.

"Don't leave Haley, I don't want you to leave me." Haley nodded and started to cry, causing Brooke to cry.

"I have to Brooke. It hurts so much to see Nathan." Brooke grabbed her friend in a hug. Lucas stood up and cleared his throat.

"Haley, I know for a fact that Nathan loves you. He feels bad that he blamed you for the accident. He wanted to call you while you were gone but he couldn't, he blamed himself." Haley nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what to do! I just really want to get away from the whole world, just disappear for awhile, while I think things over." Haley sat down on the couch again and sighed. Then she thought about something! "I'm going to take a vacation. Travel Europe or something."

"What about Nathan?" Haley looked at Brooke and shrugged. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Brooke, he wouldn't even talk to me." Brooke gave her a 'so' look and Haley sighed. "Fine I'll tell him."

"Good and here's your chance because he just pulled up!" Haley jumped off the couch and looked out the window. It scared her that he was here, she had no clue how she was going to tell him anything. There was a knock on the door and Haley answered it.

"Haley, I'm sorry for the way I was acting." Haley nodded and let him in. She led him to the kitchen and sat down.

"Nathan there is something I need to tell you." Nathan nodded and sat down, staring at her. "I'm going to be taking a little break from the world. I'm going on Vacation, I'm not sure where yet. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to come back."

"So what does that mean? That after this vacation you want to talk? What if I don't want to wait that long?"

"Nathan you made me wait for 2 ½ damn months, you can wait a few weeks. I just want you to know that I love you." Nathan nodded and stood up. He walked over to Haley and hugged her. Haley pulled him tighter, not wanting to let go. She looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Haley grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Nathan picked her up and sat her down on the table. Haley reached her hands underneath his shirt, helping him pull it off. Nathan smiled at her as he started to kiss her neck. Haley moaned and she felt Nathan smiling against her skin. He put his hands underneath her shirt, massaging her back. Haley pulled back and pulled her shirt off, Nathan leaned in and kissed her again, laying her down on the table. Haley went for his pants, unbuttoning the top button. She helped him take his pants off, so that he was in his boxers. Nathan pulled off the jeans that she was wearing. He started to kiss her neck again, she didn't want to stop but they were on her kitchen table. She pushed him back a little and he looked at her confused.

"Nathan, we are on my kitchen table, where I eat." Nathan started to laugh, causing Haley to laugh. "C'mon."

She grabbed his hand and the two ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"I wonder what they are saying. Let's eaves drop." Lucas shook his head no but Brooke was already up and leaning against the door to the kitchen. Lucas walked up beside her and Brooke looked at him confused. "I don't hear anything."

"C'mon." Lucas pushed the door open. Nathan and Haley weren't in there. Brooke walked around the counter and gasped when she saw the clothes on the floor.

"Lucas, look!" Lucas walked over to where Brooke was and started to laugh. Then he stopped and Brooke saw the anger in his eyes. "What?"

"He and Haley should not be doing what they are doing. Haley said she was going to wait until she got married." Brooke turned Lucas towards her and smiled.

"Haley loves Nathan, she's doing what she thinks is right. It's not like she's with some random guy. They are in love." Lucas nodded but he was still angry. Haley was like his little sister. "C'mon Lucas, its okay, Haley's smart remember."

"Yeah I know but I mean she's like my little sister. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Even when you hurt her?" Lucas looked up at Brooke ashamed. "It's okay, she forgave you. You two are best friends and she loves you. Now come on, let's watch the Notebook and make out!"

"Sounds good!" Brooke laughed and led him over to the couch. She put the Notebook on and they sat down together. Of course they started to make out right away, not even paying attention to the movie.

"Wow!" Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. He was staring down at her. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too but I am still going on that vacation. What just happened just makes my stay shorter." Nathan nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"What about the tour?" Haley bit her lip. "Are you going to go again?"

"I don't know, see that's why I want to get away and just think. It'll be okay though, even if I did go back on tour, right?" Nathan laid down and looked at the ceiling, staying quiet. "Nathan?"

"I don't know Haley? I want to say yes because I don't want to loose you but then if I do say yes, there is a chance I might loose you. I just want us to be together. That's all that matters to me right now." Haley nodded and snuggled up to him. He put an arm around her and looked down at her. "So, when are you going on this vacation?"

"I don't know, in a week or so!" Nathan nodded and started to play with her hair. Haley was scared, what if she did decide to go on tour, what would happen to them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nathan Scott, where are you?" Brooke and Lucas were walking through the park, looking for Nathan. "NATHAN SCOTT!"

"Brooke, shh, it's like 1 in the morning." Brooke went red with embarrassment and walked ahead of Lucas. They were all at the airport saying goodbye to Haley 4 hours earlier. Nathan had said he needed to be alone but now they were worried about him. Brooke stopped and pointed to the rivercourt, where Nathan was playing basketball. They walked over to him and he stopped playing.

"Nathan we were worried about you!" Nathan smiled and sat down at the picnic table, Lucas and Brooke following. "What's wrong?"

"I just miss her that's all. She'll be back in two weeks but it's so hard. I'm scared that she will decide to go on tour again." Brooke nodded and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"She won't leave, she loves us to much. You should have seen how miserable she was on her birthday when no one but Mouth and Karen phoned her. She wanted to hear from the two of you so bad." Lucas and Nathan looked at Brooke in shock.

"Oh my God, her birthday was a month ago, I totally forget. Wow I'm a nice friend." Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah you two were real jerks you know that! You should be glad me and Haley forgave the two of you." The two boys nodded and Brooke smiled. "Anyways, I wanted to ask about what happened a week ago. You know when your clothes were all over the kitchen floor."

"Brooke, shut up." Nathan laughed at her and Brooke smacked him on the arm. Lucas glared at Nathan but then smiled. He looked across the court and saw a girl. A redheaded girl, making her way over to them.

"Nate, Rachel's here." Nathan looked and saw her, frowning when he did. He had broken up with her months ago but she was always bugging him to get back together with her.

"Hey Nathan, Lucas, Brooke." Brooke glared at Rachel, she hated her with a passion.

"Hey Rach-hoe!" Rachel glared at Brooke but then smiled at Nathan.

"Nathan how are you? We didn't get to talk at your party. Happy Birthday by the way." Nathan glared at Rachel, he was sick of her. "So, where's Haley?"

"She's on vacation for two weeks. Why do you care?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders at Nathan. "Did you need something?"

Rachel looked taken aback. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. "Nathan, I thought we could work things out."

"Rachel, leave me alone, I don't want to work things out with you. I am trying to work things out with Haley, she's the one I want not you." Rachel nodded her head and looked over at Brooke, who was smirking.

"Well fine then, you don't know what you're missing." Rachel gave them a smirk and turned and walked away.

"God I hate that girl, why did you date her Nathan?" Nathan shrugged her shoulders and Brooke sighed. "I miss HALEY!"

"We all do Brooke but you know she's only been gone for like 5 hours, she will just be arriving in Puerto Vallarta. I'm glad she took Keith and my mom with her. I'd be so worried about her being alone." Brooke and Nathan nodded at Lucas. They all sat in silence together, staring at the river.

1 week later

"Oh this is so nice, thank you so much Haley for inviting us!" Haley looked over at Karen, who was sitting on the pool chair next to her.

"No problem, I figured you and Keith could use a little vacation. Except Keith doesn't really seem to like the heat." They both looked into the pool to see Keith sitting at the bar, so he was in the shade. They both started to laugh.

"Um excuse me!" They looked up and saw a young, tanned, very cute guy standing over them. He was smiling down at Haley. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink."

"Um no thanks." The guy nodded and walked away. "That was weird!"

"You're a hot girl Haley, haven't you noticed all the young guys checking you out?" Haley's eyes widened and she shook her head. Karen motioned for her to look around. Haley looked and saw about 4 guys staring at her, smiling. Haley blushed and turned back to Karen, who laughed at her. "Get used to it Haley."

"Well it doesn't matter, they can all look but I'm taken." Karen gave Haley a questioning look. "I love Nathan, he's the only one for me."

"I know but I thought that you two were on the outs?" Haley smiled and looked down at her hands.

"We talked before I left and I told him that I needed to think but that I wanted to be with him and he said he wanted to be with me to. So everything is going to work out, I just don't know what to do about the tour. I really like singing and I don't want to give it up but I will." Karen sat up and grabbed Haley's hand, Haley looked at her and frowned.

"Haley, I know you love Nathan but if singing is your dream, shouldn't you go for it?" Haley shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ocean.

"I wish that everyday was a vacation sometimes, that I never had to think about any problems. The thing is Karen, singing may be my dream but Nathan is my heart. I can't live without my heart." Karen smiled and leaned back against the chair.

"Well then, maybe you already made your choice." Haley nodded and looked back over at Karen who had her eyes closed. Haley sighed and closed her eyes as well.

"One more week and Haley comes home. Do you think she will go back on tour?" Lucas looked up at Nathan annoyed. Nathan saw the look and turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"Nate, stop talking about Haley okay. I am trying to concentrate on playing this damn video game. It would be a lot more fun if you would actually play." Nathan nodded and picked up his controller. The door to the apartment was thrown open and Brooke came rushing in. The boys looked up and saw the angry look on Brooke's face. "What's wrong Brooke?"

Brooke threw her purse on the counter and slammed her fist down. The two boys jumped, confused at what was bothering Brooke.

"I ran into Peyton today. She totally bitched me out in the mall and made me feel really stupid in front of everyone." Lucas jumped up and grabbed her into a hug.

"What did she say?" Nathan stood up too and sat down at the counter.

"She told me that I should have never came back because me and Haley wreck everyone's lives. Then she said that she wished she had never met me, that Lucas is only with me because he feels sorry for me. Then she started saying how Haley was the worst person in the world and that if it wasn't for her then Nathan would be happy. Then she told me that I looked fat." Lucas kissed his girlfriends forehead and glared at Nathan, who was trying not to laugh. Brooke looked at Nathan and Lucas saw the anger in her face again. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY SCOTT!"

"I'm sorry but the last one, saying that Peyton called you fat. It's funny because it's not true. I'm sorry Brooke but you aren't fat." Brooke smiled and hugged Nathan.

"I can see why Haley likes you so much, you really know how to make a girl smile." Nathan smirked at Lucas, who glared at Nathan.

"I don't understand why Peyton is still so mad, I mean me and Nate forgave her. I would think that she wouldn't be mad anymore after Nathan forgave her." Brooke nodded and Nathan shrugged. "Maybe we should all sit down and talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her. If she wants to be mad, let her. All I know is that she is not my friend anymore." Brooke grabbed her purse and sat down on the couch. She picked up a picture that was of Haley and Nathan and smiled. "I'm so glad me and her became friends. I seriously don't know what I would do without her."

"Me either." Nathan nodded at Lucas in agreement. "You know I never ever thought that me and Nathan could be friends but if it wasn't for Haley tutoring him, we never would have."

"I know, she's a good person." Lucas and Nathan looked at Brooke and nodded. "You both understand that she might go back on tour. If she does decide that don't be mad at her, singing is her passion."

"It'll be hard though, watching her leave again." Brooke looked up at Nathan and nodded. He frowned and stood up from the counter. "I want to say that there still will be an us if she does go but I don't know if I can."

"Nathan." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bedroom. Lucas looked at Brooke, not knowing what to say. "Let's hope that she doesn't go on back tour!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I am never ever getting on a plane again!" Karen and Haley looked over at Keith who was clutching the arm rests of his seat. Karen and Haley started to laugh at Keith, who glared at them. They had been on the plane for 4 ½ hours and would be landing in 20 minutes. Haley couldn't wait to be home, the vacation had really helped her think things over.

"Oh Keith it's not even that bad. You didn't like the bed at the hotel, the shower was too small, and it was too hot, now you hate planes. You're a lot of fun to take on a vacation." Keith glared at Karen, who just smirked at him. He grunted and closed his eyes, Karen looked over at Haley and rolled her eyes. Haley laughed at the two of them, she was glad that they had come on the vacation with her. Haley saw the fasten seat belt light come on and her heart fluttered. She was excited to be back home!

"They should be here by now, right?" Lucas glanced at Nathan and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Their plane just landed, they still have to get checked, and then grab their bags. Be patient!" Nathan nodded and sat down on the bench beside Brooke, who was flipping through a magazine. Well she was pretending, every 20 seconds or so she would look at the doors. Lucas was the only one that was actually calm, well he was acting that way anyway. He was really worried that Haley was going to tell them she was returning to the tour. He looked down at his watch, he figured that they still had to wait another 20 minutes or more.

"AHHHH!" Lucas looked at Brooke and watched as she jumped from her spot and went running for the door, Nathan right behind her. Lucas looked at the door and saw his mom, Keith and Haley. Brooke grabbed Haley into a hug, causing Haley to laugh. Nathan stood there waiting for his turn but Brooke was not letting go. Lucas walked over to them and hugged his parents.

"Brooke, you think you can let me go?" Brooke shook her head 'no'. "Why not?"

"I am never letting you go again, it sucks being away from you." Haley laughed and pried herself away from Brooke. Brooke pouted a bit, Haley smiled and her and grabbed her hand.

"I have to give Lucas and Nathan hugs too, then you can continue with your death grip." Brooke smiled and nodded. Haley grabbed Lucas and hugged him. She then turned to Nathan and smiled. He grabbed her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. Haley laughed as he twirled them around. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"OKAY put her down now!" Haley and Nathan looked at Brooke and laughed. Nathan set Haley back on the ground and Brooke grabbed her again. "Come on tutorgirl lets go home."

Haley nodded and Nathan grabbed her bags. Brooke dragged Haley out of the airport to her baby blue beetle.

"Haley's riding with me!" Nathan groaned and put Haley's bags in the bag of her car. Brooke turned to Nathan and smirked. "Aww poor Nathan doesn't get to get some action."

"BROOKE!" Brooke just smiled at Haley and got into the driver seat of the car, honking at Haley signaling her to hurry up. Haley glared at Brooke and turned to Nathan. "Call me in an hour or so, we'll hang out."

"I want to hang out with you now though." Nathan whined. Haley laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. She got into the passenger seat of Brooke's car and Brooke sped off.

"So tutorgirl, what shall we do? Let's watch the Notebook or A Walk to Remember." Haley sighed and Brooke looked at her confused. "Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"Of course I do Brooke, it's just that there's something you need to know." Brooke looked scared for a moment and stared at the road. "When I was in Puerto Vallarta, something happened."

"What? Did you cheat on Nathan?" Haley gasped and shook her head no. "Then what Haley because you are seriously scaring me."

"I kind of bought this villa in Puerto Vallarta." Brooke pulled over to the side of the road and stared at Haley. "I'm not going to live their or anything, it's just for vacations."

"So, how did you afford it?"

"Money from singing but the thing is, I kind of have to go back on tour."

"WHAT! WHY?" Haley looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Remember before we left, I signed that contract for 6 months, well I have to finish that contract." Brooke nodded slowly and looked at her hands. "I don't want to leave and I had forgotten about it but I checked my phone when we landed and I got a voice mail from Rick and if I don't finish it, then he'll sue me for a lot of money."

"Wow, well I understand but I don't know if Nathan will." Haley nodded and wiped her tears. "Come on let's get you home."

"So, how was the trip Mom?" Karen looked at her son from the backseat.

"It was wonderful and we'll be having many vacations there, thanks to Haley!" Lucas and Nathan looked at each other confused. They looked in the back and saw Keith giving Karen a 'don't say anything' kind of look.

"What do you mean?" Karen looked embarrassed and shook her head, looking out the window. "MOM!"

"Listen Lucas, let Haley explain to you because you probably have the wrong idea from your mom." Lucas and Nathan just nodded at Keith but they still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What do you think they mean Luke?" Nathan asked in a hushed tone. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on the roads. He really wanted to know what the hell was going on also because if Haley left again, that would be the end of everything for Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear Haley, the Notebook will always be my favorite movie, even though it's like super sad." Haley looked over at Brooke and nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and stared at her. "I'm scared Haley!"

"Of what?" Brooke's eyes filled with tears. Haley sat up and grabbed both of Brookes hands. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"You're leaving again and I don't want you to. Haley you are my best friend, even more than Peyton ever was. I'm scared that when you leave again, Nathan will not understand and that you'll never come back." Haley nodded and wiped away Brooke's tears.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I will keep in touch and invite you to all of the close shows that I will play. If Nathan does love me, he will understand." Brooke nodded and Haley pulled her into a hug.

"So when you get back, can we co on vacation?" Haley laughed and nodded. "Good!"

"What do you think your mom was talking about Luke?" Lucas shrugged and continued playing his video game. "You think she decided to leave again?"

"NATHAN I DON'T KNOW!" Nathan looked shocked at Lucas, who had thrown down his controller and stood up. Nathan stood up and glared at Lucas.

"Get the hell out!" Nathan walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. Lucas sighed and left the apartment. Nathan laid down on his bed, picking up a picture of him and Haley. He picked up his phone and dialed Haley's number.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey Hales, are you and Brooke done?"

"_Yeah I'm actually right outside your door."_

"Oh, well see you in a bit!" Nathan jumped up and ran to his door, letting Haley in. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Haley pulled back and Nathan frowned when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan sit down." Nathan did what he was told and Haley started to pace, which worried Nathan. "When I was in Puerto Vallarta, I bought a villa."

"Why? I mean that would be pretty cool but I mean-" Haley put her hand up to stop him.

"I don't know why, I just did. Anyways I decided there that my life was here in Tree Hill. I decided not to go on tour." Nathan smiled and stood up. "Just wait. Then when the plane landed, I checked my voicemail. There was a message from Rick, the tour manager, I forgot that before I came home for your birthday I had signed a contract. I have to go back on tour for 6 months. I just want you to know that I don't want to, as much as I love to sing, I'd rather be here with you."

Nathan sat back down, not knowing what to say. It was hard, he wanted to stay with her while she did this but it hurt too much to miss her. Haley sat down beside him and grabbed his hands, causing him to look at her.

"I love you Nathan and I don't want to loose you. If I don't go on this tour, I can get sued for a lot of money. Money that I don't have. I promise that I will keep in touch and invite you to any concerts near by."

"Haley, I can't do this again. You always seem to be leaving." Haley pulled her hands away from Nathan and nodded. "Haley, I don't know what to say!"

"Well I don't know what you should say either. I could say that I will wait for you Nathan but I have done that for so long now that I'm tired. I leave tomorrow and I won't be back for 6 months. I will keep in touch but if you don't want me now, then in 6 months when I am back and you want me, I don't know if I will feel the same way." Haley stood up and walked to the door. Nathan watched, not knowing if he should stop her or not. Haley opened the door and turned to look at Nathan. "Bye."

"Okay, so I will be expecting a phone call from you when you arrive okay!" Haley nodded at Brooke, tears falling down her face. "I love you tutorgirl."

"I love you too Tigger. Oh and you too Lucas, Karen and Keith." Haley hugged all three of them and then looked at the Bus that would be taking her to Charlotte, where she would get back on tour. "If you see Nathan, tell him I'll call him."

"Okay, I love you. Now have a good time and don't forget to keep in touch and we will see you at your next concert!" Haley nodded and hugged Karen again. Lucas grabbed her into another hug. He was mad that Nathan chose not to stay with her. Haley let go and hugged Brooke and Keith one more time. She turned and walked towards the bus, feeling like she was going to prison.

"HALEY!" Haley turned around and smiled when she saw Mouth. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I just wanted to say goodbye and that I will miss you! Oh and Nathan wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks Mouth." Haley grabbed the letter from Mouths hand and walked to the bus. She looked at them all one more time before getting on the bus and sitting in a seat. She looked down at the letter, opening it slowly.

_Dear Haley,_

_I don't know what to say that will make our situation better. I understand why you have to go on tour. It is just really hard to love someone that is never around. The first time you left my heart broke, it hurt to know that because of me you went on tour. Haley I screwed up a lot with us. I was too much of a coward to call you and tell you I loved you after I knew how you felt. I just want you to know Haley that I will wait forever for you. So please don't call, it will hurt too much to hear your voice. Instead in 6 months, if you still want to be with me, than it will be up to you. So I am here in Tree Hill and I am waiting for you to return and hopefully we can go from there._

_Love Nathan_

Haley folded the letter back up and put it in her purse. She wiped away her tears and closed her eyes. Six months was a long time and she knew that anything could happen. She was scared and alone and all she wanted to do was go back home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucas, have you talked to Nathan lately?" Lucas looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head.

"No, we haven't talked since that night he kicked me out of his apartment." Brooke nodded and sat down on the bed beside Lucas. "What's wrong?"

"Well, today I was at the Café and he was there with Peyton and Jake. I mean I thought we didn't like Peyton. I can understand why he would hang out with Jake. I'm just worried that's all. I mean the four of us, we were all best friends. I don't want that to end!" Lucas put an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"I don't want it to end either Brooke but it just might. Nathan is stubborn, so he sees Haley leaving as a sign. He thinks that they are not supposed to be together."

"But they are, they are perfect for each other!" Lucas nodded and kissed the top of Brookes head. "It'll work out somehow! I promise!"

"I hope so!" Brooke's cell phone started to play My Humps. Brooke jumped up, knowing it was Haley. "HELLO!"

"_Brooke, hey, how are you?"_

"I'm sad, I miss you tutorgirl. So does Lucas, Mouth, Karen and Keith!"

"_Hmm… not Nathan though."_

"Haley, we haven't even talked to him since you left and that was 2 weeks ago."

"_Why? Aren't you all friends? I tried to phone him but it goes straight to voicemail. This sucks and stupid Chris keeps asking me out!"_

"Oh God that loser. Listen Haley, Nathan loves you. We all know that, just have faith."

"_Yeah you're right. I should go though, bye Brooke. I miss you."_

"I miss you too. Bye Haley." Brooke hung up her phone and looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes. He grabbed her into a hug and held Brooke while she cried.

"I'm so glad you realized how Haley was. I bet she is lying about the whole contract and getting sued thing." Nathan nodded not really listening to what Peyton was saying. He was actually wondering the same thing, if Haley was lying or not.

"I don't think she is Peyton, I mean she loves Nathan so why would she leave him?" Peyton shrugged her shoulders and glared at Jake.

"She's a conniving bitch." Karen who was pouring coffee at the next table heard Peyton and walked over to them. She slammed the coffee pot on the table, causing the three teens to look up at her, scared.

"Listen here, the whole time we were in Mexico all she could talk about was Nathan and how she didn't want to leave him again. She told me that she would give up her dream for him because Nathan was her heart and she couldn't live without her heart. She made her choice of staying here in Tree Hill. I was there when she got the voicemail. I saw her heart break because she knew that you, Nathan, would never be able to overcome this. She loved you so much and now here you are sitting here talking bad about her. It's a damn good thing she left because then she wouldn't have had to realize what a jerk you are down the road." With that Karen picked up her coffee pot and walked over to the counter.

"Wow, what a bitch and I used to like Karen." Jake rolled his eyes at Peyton. Nathan sat there, flabbergasted by what Karen had just said. He hated himself for the way he was acting but what could he do about it now.

"Karen's right, I am a jerk." Nathan stood up and left the Café, walking to the Rivercourt. Jake, Skills, Brooke, Mouth, Fergie and Junk were all there. They were all playing basketball except Mouth and Brooke. Nathan solemnly walked over to them and they stopped playing. Lucas walked over to Nathan, an angry expression on his face,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled as soon as he got close enough. Nathan looked at Lucas with pleading eyes. "Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'm sorry to everyone, I know I am an ass. I just don't know what to do anymore. How am I suppose to last the next 6 months without her Luke. What if Brooke was the one gone what would you do?" Lucas looked at Brooke than back at Nathan.

"I'd stay in touch, I'd be there for her, I would SUPPORT HER!" Nathan nodded and looked at his hands.

"You know I am not good without Haley. She's the one that made the two of us friends. She made me a better person and now she's not even here and it hurts." Lucas nodded, the glare still on his face. "I'm just really sorry!"

"Why don't you tell Haley that!" Nathan nodded and turned around, walking away.

"NATHAN WAIT!" Nathan turned around to see Brooke standing in front of Lucas. She slowly walked over to him, grabbing his hands. "Why don't you call her. She would love to hear from you."

"Brooke, I screwed up, again. I just don't think she'll forgive me." Nathan pulled his hands away from Brooke and walked away. Lucas walked over to Brooke and put an arm around her. Brooke pulled away and glared at Lucas.

"Why did you have to be such an ASS to him? He said he was sorry!" Lucas shrugged causing Brooke to roll her eyes. "Talk to me when you and him are friends again!"

"Brooke!" Brooke didn't look back, she walked to her car and jumped in. She started it up and took off. She was super mad at Lucas, she understood that Nathan was just being Nathan. He didn't handle feelings very well and it was Haley that kept him grounded. She saw him walking on the sidewalk and honked, stopping the car. He walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat. Brooke continued driving, not saying anything.

"You didn't have to pick me up Brooke."

"Yes I did because we are going to New York, to see Haley." Nathan's eyes widened and he stared at Brooke. Brooke looked at him and smiled. "You know you want to!"

Nathan just nodded. He did want to see her but he didn't know how Haley would react to seeing him and that scared him.

"HALEY JAMES!" Haley jumped up from the couch when Chris stormed in her dressing room. "Hey!"

"You scare the crap out of me and all you can say is HEY!" Chris smirked and nodded. Haley smacked him on the shoulder and he winced in pain.

"OW! Anyways you want to go for lunch? I mean we are done the show!" Haley shook her head 'no' and grabbed her jacket. "C'mon Haley!"

"NO CHRIS!" Haley gave him a little smirk and walked out of the dressing room. She was half way down the hall when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared at Chris. "What?"

"Please come for lunch with me, just as friends!" Haley groaned in frustration. "C'mon we might as well be at least friends we are going to be together for the next 5 ½ months."

"Fine but if you think this is a date, I will hurt you." Chris smiled and nodded. He put his arm around her and she threw it off. "CHRIS!"

"Sorry, let's go!" They walked out of the building and down the street to a small café, which reminded her of Karen's Café. They sat down at a table and ordered their food.

"Chris, can I ask you a question?" Chris nodded and Haley sighed. "Don't you ever miss home?"

"Nope, this is my home now. Anyway it's not like I had a family or anything." Haley nodded. "So now the people on tour are like my family."

"Wow, now I know why you are constantly trying to hang out with me." Chris nodded slowly and Haley saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so mean to you."

"No it's okay I understand, I can be a jerk sometimes. I know how much you miss your family and I know that you wanted to leave the tour. I'm really sorry that you couldn't though." Haley nodded and looked at her hands.

"The thing that sucks the most is that the guy I'm in love with won't talk to me anymore because I had to leave again. I just wish that he would support what I was doing." Chris nodded and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sure that this guy will realize how stupid he is that he is letting such a good thing go." Haley smiled at Chris and gently pulled her hands away. "You're a great girl Haley, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Chris and who knows maybe one day you'll meet the girl of your dreams."

"The thing is I already have but she's taken." Haley blushed a little. "I just wish the guy that has her heart would see how wonderful she was."

"Chris there is someone out there, don't worry." Chris nodded and sat back, watching as the waitress put their food on the table.

"Haley, I just want you to know that I only want to see you happy and this whole tour I have not seen you happy once. I just want you to make sure this guy is worth all the pain he is obviously causing you." Haley nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Chris I am a big girl, don't worry." Chris nodded and ate his food. Haley couldn't help but wonder if Nathan was worth all this pain. Her phone started to play Buttons, signaling that it was Brooke on the phone.

"Hello Brooke!"

"_Tutorgirl, hey where are you?"_

"Eating at the Corner Café, why?"

"_Just wondering, I'm worried about you. Have you talked to Nathan?"_

"No, have you?"

"_That's not the point, well I have to go BYE!"_ Haley hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Well that was a weird conversation." Haley looked up at Chris and smiled but he frowned at her. "What?"

"Was that Brooke?" Haley nodded, confused. "How come she's not here with you anymore, I thought she was your best friend."

"Well she wanted to stay in Tree Hill and I totally understood that. If she's happy then I'm happy." Chris nodded and continued with his food. The door bell chimed and Chris looked up.

"Brooke's in Tree Hill right?" Haley nodded. "Well then that girl looks a lot like her."

"What?" Haley turned around and saw Brooke standing in the door way. She jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Brooke pulled back and moved out of the way. That's when Haley saw him. He stood there, staring at her, his hands in his pockets. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at him. He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her into a hug. Haley returned it, burying her face into his shoulder. She never wanted to let go but she did. She gave him a small smile and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Haley deepened the kiss, grabbing on to his shirt for dear life. They pulled away and stared at each other.

"Hey!"

"Hey! What brings you here?" Nathan grabbed her hand and sat down at a table with her. Brooke was sitting with Chris, eating Haley's food.

"Brooke picked me up, told me we were coming here and now here I am. I've missed you Haley." Haley smiled. Nathan brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you so much and I hate that I was an idiot."

"It's okay, you're here now. I know you have to go back but you came and saw me. I love you too Nathan and I hate that we are apart right now." Nathan nodded and kissed her again. He just wanted to touch her, hold her in his arms forever. He didn't want to let her go ever again but he knew he had to.

"Listen, this weekend will be this weekend. I am not promising anything." Haley's smiled fell and she stood up. She felt tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe he was running this. "Haley, listen."

"No you listen. I am sick of this. Why can't you just support what I'm doing and it's not like it was even my decision to come back. You want to know something Nathan, there is someone else who loves me and he supports what I am doing. He would never treat me the way that you are now and here I am with you, the guy who has my heart, and you just stomp on it. Nathan just go home, this will obviously never work." Haley walked over to the table where Brooke was sitting. She looked up at Brooke and frowned at the angry look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Listen I'll pay for a room for you guys for tonight but tomorrow just go home. I want to hang out with you though Brooke, just not him." Brooke nodded and glared over at Nathan. "Here take this credit card, go rent a room and then call me."

"Okay, I'm really sorry Haley." Haley just nodded and hugged her friend. "So I'll call you in an hour."

"Yeah for sure. See you then." They hugged again and Brooke left, grabbing Nathan and dragging him outside. Haley sat down at the table and looked at Chris.

"Are you okay?" Haley nodded and pulled out some cash, putting it on the table. "Want to go for a walk."

"I'd love to." Haley stood up and walked to the door. Chris opened it for her and they walked out. Haley walked closer to him and he put an arm around her. She had no feelings for Chris, she just wanted to feel like someone cared for her.


	11. Chapter 11

"NATHAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Brooke and Nathan were sitting in the room that they rented, thanks to Haley. Nathan was lying on the bed while Brooke was screaming at him. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER. GUESS WHAT, NOW SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU."

"Brooke I already now all this, please just leave me alone. Anyway you saw that guy put an arm around her. That's the one who's in love with her. She's probably been with him the whole time or something and she just finds it fun to hurt me!" Brooke walked over to him and slapped him.

"YOU ARE THE ONE ALWAYS HURTING HER! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU. YOU SOUND LIKE PEYTON!" Brooke grabbed her purse and left the room. Nathan sighed and picked up his cell phone, he dialed Haley's number and pressed talk. After four rings it was answered.

"_WHAT!"_

"Brooke how the hell did you meet up with Haley already?"

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT NATHAN?"_

"Let me talk to her please!"

"_No you screwed everything up. You don't deserve to talk to her."_

"Brooke, please."

"_Nathan screw off." _Nathan sighed when Brooke hung up and threw his phone across the room. He felt the tears in his eyes and put his head in his hands. He hated that he did this to her, he hated that he was such an idiot and he hated that there was another guy who loved her. He grabbed his coat and the key to the room and left the hotel, walking down the street to a bar. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, showing the bartender his fake id.

"Haley is it really over between the two of you?" Haley shrugged her shoulders. "If it's not you should talk to him. I know you don't want to talk about it but we've been hanging out for 3 hours, I put off asking you long enough."

"Brooke, I love him so much but nothing has ever gone right for us. I told him I loved him so long ago but he never phoned me, even though he loved me. Then he got into that accident and blamed me, after telling me he loved me. Then we came back for his birthday and we had sex, then I left for a vacation. Then the whole going back on tour thing, we are obviously not meant to be together." Brooke grabbed Haley's hands and shook her head 'no.'

"You two are meant to be together, fate is just throwing in some obstacles for you to overcome them. If you can't overcome them, then you two don't have true love like I thought you did." Haley nodded, tears running down her face. "C'mon lets go to the room and talk to him."

"Okay." The two girls walked down the street to the hotel that Brooke and Nathan were staying at. They walked up to her room and Brooke unlocked the door. The room was empty, which confused the girls. Haley looked at the floor and saw Nathan's broken cell phone. She picked it up and showed Brooke.

"I guess he got mad and left when I wouldn't let him talk to you." Haley nodded and followed Brooke out of the room.

"Where would he be?" They passed the bar and both stopped, staring at it. They looked at each other and nodded, walking in. Haley spotted Nathan right away, talking to some busty blonde. Haley could tell he was drunk and the two girls made their way over to him.

"SO I Looooved this girl and shhhhhe left like 2 million times. So I came here with her Brooke best friend and she tells me it won't work." Haley watched as the blonde rubbed Nathan's thigh. She walked over to them and Nathan looked at her. "Haley!"

"Nathan come on, you're drunk." Nathan shook his head and put an arm around the blonde. The blonde smirked at Haley and she kissed Nathan's cheek.

"NO Haley, why don't you go back to that guy!" Haley nodded and wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Nathan frowned about when he saw it but turned back to the blonde.

"Nathan come one, please!" Nathan shook his head and the blonde kissed him on the lips. Nathan let go of the blonde and pushed her away, he turned to Haley with a shocked expression on his face.

"Haley, she kissed me." The Blonde looked angry and stood up and looked down at Haley.

"Listen shorty, why don't you get lost. Nathan doesn't want you." Haley nodded, she looked at Nathan with a hurt expression on her face.

"Listen Nathan I am sorry about everything, I think that we aren't meant to be together." Haley turned around and ran out of the bar. Brooke who was still standing there stared at Nathan. She saw the tears in Nathan's eyes and pulled him to his feet, leading him out of the bar. Haley was sitting down on the curb, her face in her hands and she was bawling. Brooke sat down beside her and Nathan sat on the other side. Haley looked up and wiped her tears. She looked at Nathan and he stared at her, tears falling from his eyes. Haley wiped them away and he put her forehead against hers.

"I am sorry Haley. I want to be with you, I do. Imagine it was me that was gone all the time, what would you do?"

"Support you. Be there for you! As long as I could be with you, I'd do anything."

"But you see Haley, we aren't together. You are here in New York and I'm in Tree Hill. It just hurts that you're not around. I need you so bad but you aren't there." Haley closed her eyes and let out a small sob. Nathan pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. She hated that this was happening to them. Haley pulled away and looked at him.

"I will wait for you Nathan, I promise." Nathan nodded but didn't say anything. "I just hope you'll wait for me."

Haley stood up, pulling Brooke and Nathan up with her. She hugged them both and walked down the street to the tour bus. She looked back once and waved sadly and got on the bus.

"Are you going to wait for her then?" Brooke stared at the bus that drove away, talking Haley with it. Nathan sat back down on the curb and put his head in his hands. "Well are you?"

"I don't know, I will just have to wait and see what happens when she comes back." Brooke nodded, a tear falling from her face. She sat down beside Nathan and grabbed his hand.

"Nathan she loves you so much and I know you feel the same way. Don't let her go!" Nathan nodded and the two stood up, walking to their hotel room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a few days... but here is the next chapter! Enjoy and Please Review!!!!!**

2 Months Later

"Haley, c'mon we have get to get going." Haley looked up at Chris and nodded. She didn't want to do this stupid interview. She wanted to go home, to Nathan. She stood up and followed Chris to the room where they were being interviewed. They both sat down and smiled at Sarah from Much On Demand.

"So first off I want to say how great the two of you are."

"Thanks!" Haley smiled, Chris just smirked.

"So I hear that the two of you are dating!"

"Yeah we have for-" Haley slapped him on the arm and glared at him. "OW!"

"No we aren't dating. There's actually this guy in Tree Hill, he's the only one for me." Haley couldn't help but smile when she thought of Nathan but the next question took the smile right off her face.

"So he's alright with you being on tour and all the rumors about you and Chris?"

"Well, it's defiantly hard but he knows that there is nothing going on between me and Chris."

"Aww Nathan she mentioned you isn't that like super cute." Nathan looked over at Brooke and smirked.

"Off course she did, I'm the best." Lucas scoffed and Brooke hit Nathan on the shoulder. "You are so arrogant!" Nathan just shrugged and turned the T.V. off. "So what shall we do today boyfriend and best friends love?"

"Well I'm actually going up to Raleigh for the weekend." Brooke looked at Nathan in confusion. "Haley's playing there and she asked me to come, you two should come too."

"HELL YEAH we are coming! I can not believe you kept this from me." Nathan smiled and got off of his couch. "So, you two are you good?"

"Well I phoned her about 2 weeks ago and we talk whenever she isn't busy. It still hurts though." Brooke nodded and jumped off the couch.

"I have to go pack, when are we leaving?"

"In three hours!" Brooke squealed and ran out of the apartment. Lucas laughed at her and walked over to Nathan.

"I'm glad that you are trying." Nathan nodded and stared down at his computer. "What are you so interested in?"

"I'm just reading an e-mail that Peyton sent me." Lucas looked confused and sat down at the counter, staring at Nathan. Nathan looked up and shrugged. "We talk every so often. She and Jake broke up and she needed someone to talk to but they are back together now."

"Wow, I guess we haven't really talked to her in a long time." Nathan nodded and shut his computer. "I just really didn't like how she treated Haley."

"Me either and I would say that we should become friends with her but she still feels the same way about her." Lucas nodded and Nathan grabbed them two waters from the fridge. "How come you aren't packing?"

"I already did. Haley told me about it and I was waiting for you to ask us because she wanted to me to surprise her but you ruined it." Nathan looked apologetic and Lucas smiled. "It's okay, she probably would have been mad at me for not letting her pack anyway."

"That's true, anyway I was just about to run to the store to pick up some food, want to come help or what?" Lucas nodded and the two left the apartment. They jumped in Nathans car and drove to the grocery store.

"I remember the time that me and Brooke were here buying condoms and whip cream and your mom caught us." Nathan gave Lucas a disgusted look. "What?"

"I do not want to hear about Brooke and yours sex life." Lucas laughed and slapped him on the back. Nathan walked down the aisles of the store, Lucas just followed him, throwing stuff at Nathan once in awhile. They turned a corner and Nathan bumped into someone. "OH I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Nathan." Nathan helped the girl up and saw that it was Rachel. She smiled seductively at him and put her hand on his arm. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm actually going to see Haley perform this weekend." Rachel's smile faded and she removed her hand.

"You still take to that bitch, I mean she left you to go be with that Chris guy, didn't she?" Nathan glared at Rachel and shook his head. "Whatever, I don't know why you would waste your time with her."

"Rachel, I love her and she loves me and I am going to try and support her through this." Rachel just shook her head and walked away. Nathan grabbed the stuff that he dropped and walked to the tills. Lucas smiled at his brothers back, he was glad that Nathan was trying to support Haley. Nathan paid for the stuff and the two of them walked to his car. Nathan put the groceries in the back seat and they got in the car.

"I'm happy that you are trying to support what Haley is doing." Nathan looked at Lucas and shrugged.

"I had a dream 2 weeks ago. It was of me in like 10 years and when Haley had come back my stubbornness didn't let me wait for her. So in my dream I was a pro-basketball player and I was signing autographs after a game and Haley was getting me to sign something. She was pregnant and married, with Chris Keller. She acted as if she didn't remember who I was and said that she wanted an early birthday present for her son. It was the worst dream I have ever had." Lucas nodded and Nathan pulled into the parking of the apartment, where Brooke was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. Lucas groaned and got out off the car walking over to Brooke. Nathan watched as they argued for a moment and then made up. He picked up his phone and called Haley's number.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey, how are you?"

"_I'm good but only on account that you are coming to spend the weekend with me and that Brooke and Lucas are coming too."_

"Well we are leaving in about 45 minutes so we should be there in about 2 hours so, 4:15."

"_Sounds good, I can't wait to see you!"_

"Me either, I love you."

"_I love you too, Bye!"_

Nathan hung up his phone and got out of the car. He walked back Brooke and Lucas, who were making out, and up to his apartment. He grabbed his bags and locked the apartment, going back to his car. He threw his bags in the car and looked over at Brooke and Lucas.

"HEY!" They pulled apart and glared at him. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go Lucas. Grab my bags they are in the car. I am so excited we get to see Tutorgirl!" Lucas groaned as he saw how many bags Brooke had, causing Nathan and Brooke to laugh. He grabbed the bags and glared at the two of them.

"So its 4:20, shouldn't they be here now?" Haley was pacing her dressing room, her assistant, Cathy, was sitting on the couch watching her.

"Well, maybe they had to stop for gas or something?" Haley stopped and looked at Cathy and shook her head.

"I bet they aren't coming!" Cathy stood up and put her hands on Haley's shoulders.

"They are coming, don't worry." Haley nodded and sat down in the chair that was in front of the mirror. She stared into and watched as the door opened and Chris walked in.

"CHRIS, I thought that maybe you were Nathan, Brooke and Lucas. What do you want anyway?" Chris just shrugged and sat down beside Cathy. Cathy blushed when he smiled at her, Haley just rolled her eyes. The door was opened again and Rick, the manager walked in.

"Haley, you got some visitors." Haley jumped up from her spot and smiled as her visitors walked in. Her smile faded though when it was fans that wanted an autograph. She quickly gave them all autographs and sat back down.

"They aren't come, I told you Cathy." Cathy rolled her eyes and stood up. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Can I help you?" Cathy knew who it was, she just wanted to bug Haley. Haley pushed Cathy out of the way and smiled up at Nathan. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NATHAN!" Nathan laughed and moved so Brooke could get into the room. She squealed when she saw Haley and enveloped her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Brooke!" Brooke was letting go so Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you too Luke."

"Okay Brooke, can you let her go." Brooke shook her head and pulled Haley over to a couch and sat both of them down. Nathan groaned and sat down on the other side of Haley.

"So Haley, how is everything? We saw your interview today!" Haley looked between Brooke, Lucas and Nathan and smiled.

"Um. Cathy and Chris could you leave us alone for a awhile, I need to talk to them in private." Chris and Cathy nodded and left the room. Lucas sat down beside Brooke and the three of them stared at Haley.

"What's going on Hales?" Haley looked down at her hands and then back up at everyone.

"Well seems like I'm going to be leaving the tour in about 1 month." The three of them smiled.

"Why?" Brooke asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Well it 3 months I will be 4 months pregnant and will be showing." Haley looked down at her hands and Nathan stood up. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other not knowing what to say. Nathan stared at Haley but she wouldn't look at him. Brooke and Lucas got up and left the room, knowing they needed some alone time. Nathan sat down on the couch beside Haley and let out a breath.

"When did you find out?"

"Last night. I fainted after a show and they rushed me to the hospital. Rick is fine with it because in a month I would have been on tour for 3 ½ months." Haley looked at him and grabbed his hands, causing him to stare at her. "Are you okay with this?"

"Haley, I'm in college. I mean how are we going to afford this?" Haley smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Nathan nodded and kissed her again. He didn't know if he was ready for a kid but he was getting one.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, we need to tell your parents, mine already know, and then Karen and Keith. Oh God, maybe we should just wait until the baby comes and be like SURPRISE!" Nathan laughed at Haley and shook his head, causing Haley to pout. "Why not?"

"Haley, my parents will probably freak, same with Karen and Keith but it doesn't matter what they think. I love you and I love that we are going to have our very own family soon." Haley smiled and kissed Nathan. She had been back from the tour for 2 weeks now and had moved into the apartment with Nathan. It was awkward at first, seeing as how they had never officially dated but soon it was as if they had been married for ever.

"Okay, well then let's do this." Nathan put an arm around her and they walked up to the front door and knocked. Deb answered it after a few moments and stared at the two. She looked at Haley and gasped.

"You're back." Haley nodded and Deb grabbed her in a hug. Deb pulled back confused, staring at Haley and then she looked down at Haley's stomach. She let go of Haley and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Mrs. Scott I just want to say that I didn't do this on purpose, like I know Mr. Scott will say. I love Nathan, more than anything." Deb moved out of the doorway letting the two in. She sat down on the couch and stared up at the two. Then to the shock of both Nathan and Haley, she smiled. "Mrs. Scott?"

"I am surprisingly really happy about this. I can't believe my baby's having a baby." She jumped from the couch and hugged them both. Then she pulled back and had a look of fear on her face. Haley and Nathan noticed that she was staring at something and turned around. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand when she saw the smirking face of Dan Scott.

"So, I was always right about you Haley James. I always knew you would find a way to wreck Nathan's dreams." Haley was hurt and she felt the tears stinging her eyes. "How do we know that this baby isn't that Chris guys?"

"DAD, shut the hell up!" Dan just continued to smirk.

"C'mon Nate you can't honestly say you weren't thinking it." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and walked out the front door, knowing if he stayed any longer he would do something stupid. Deb gave Dan a glare and followed Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan, are you going to be okay?" Nathan turned around to look at his mother and nodded. "If you need money or anything, just let me know. I have lots of your baby stuff Nathan."

"Thanks Mom but there is something I need from you but I'll call you later." Deb nodded and hugged Nathan and then Haley.

"Welcome to the family Haley." Haley smiled and grabbed Nathans hand. Dan came out of the house and stared at the two.

"When that baby is born it is getting a paternity test." Deb glared at her husband and walked in the house, shutting the door in his face. Dan rolled his eyes and went to open it but found it was locked. "DEB OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Nope!" Deb laughed at him through the small window and then walked away. Dan kicked over a flower pot that was on the steps.

"Miss. Haley James, you better watch out. No one is ruining my son's future." Dan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I need that favor now!"

"I'm really sorry about my dad." Haley just nodded. She was lying on the couch reading a baby book.

"Nathan I was thinking that maybe we should move into my parent's house. Then Brooke can be with me while you are at school!" Nathan sat down on the couch, putting Haley's feet in his lap. He thought about it for awhile and smiled.

"That would be a good idea, and then I wouldn't be worrying about you all the time." Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She deepened the kiss and pulled him down on top of her. Nathan pulled back a little and stared down at her.

"What?" Nathan just smiled and continued to kiss her. "Let's go to the bedroom!"

"Are you sure that's okay for the baby?" Haley nodded and stood up, pulling him to the bedroom.

1 1/2 Months Later

Haley is now 5 months pregnant and her, Nathan and Brooke are all living in her parents house. Nathan is still going to Duke and Brooke is working on getting her designs out. Nathan and Haley are enjoying being together but Haley wants to get married before the baby comes but she doesn't know what Nathan wants.

"Well maybe he will ask you!"

"Yeah but Brooke I want to be married before the baby and that's only 4 months away." Brooke nodded and continued sewing what she was making. "What are you making?"

"Clothes for my niece or nephew. It's actually quite hard, I never ever made baby clothes before. My maternity wear turned out pretty good though, don't you think." Haley nodded and looked down at the clothes she was wearing. It was a white sundress with yellow flowers on it.

"Well if I get married before the baby is born, do you think you can make my wedding dress?" Brooke stopped sewing and stared at Haley and smiled.

"OF COURSE!" She jumped up from her spot on the ground and hugged Haley. "You are like the best friend ever!"

"I know. You are too Brooke." There was a knock at the door and Haley stood up, with the help of Brooke and answered the door. There was a man, about 35, with black hair and really dark eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Nathan Scott."

"Um he isn't here at the moment." The guy gave her an evil grin and grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"Well since Nathan isn't here, this will be way easier." He pulled Haley towards him and then moved out of the way, watching her fall down the steps. Brooke came running when she heard Haley scream. She saw the guy and Haley at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke ran down the stairs and pulled out her phone, dialing 911. The man that was there walked past her so Brooke jumped on his back, causing him to fall. She quickly snapped a picture of him before knocked her over the head. She sat on the ground dazed and the man got into his car and left. She could hear the sirens and then someone calling her name before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is she!" Lucas looked up at Nathan with a miserable look on his face. Nathan could feel tears in his eyes. "Luke WHERE IS SHE!"

"They are trying to save the baby right now Nathan." Nathan was shocked. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Lucas sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Karen and Keith were watching the two, Karen was crying while Keith was holding her. Deb ran through the doors and sat down beside Nathan and hugged him, while he cried into her shoulder. Lucas looked at Dan and saw the smirk on his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Whatever are you talking about Lucas?" Dan still had a small smirk on his face. Lucas pulled out Brooke's cell phone and found the picture of the guy that did this to them.

"Who is this?" Lucas asked showing Dan the phone. Dan looked at Lucas and shrugged his shoulders. Lucas grabbed Dan's shirt and shoved the phone in his face. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"I don't know Lucas, now go sit down." Lucas glared at Dan and let go of him, returning to his seat beside Nathan. A doctor came down the hall towards them, Brooke in tow. Lucas jumped up and hugged her.

"Nathan Scott?" Nathan stood up and walked over to the doctor. "She will be fine and so will the baby but what happened put the baby in a lot of stress so Haley is going to have to take it easy until the baby is born."

"Can I see her." The doctor nodded and took Nathan to Haley's room. He walked in and sat down in the chair that was beside the bed. Haley looked at him and smiled.

"So, we are still going to have to figure out a name for our son." Nathan looked at her in shock and Haley smiled. Nathan reached over and hugged her. He kissed her on the lips and sat on the bed next to her, putting his arms around her.

"A son, I'm going to have a son." Haley nodded again.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's okay, just a bump on the head. God did you two ever worry me. When Lucas called me, I just thought the worst. I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would do without you." Haley smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. Nathan pulled something out of his jacket pocket and stared at her. "You know that there is no one else for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Haley, marry me, before the baby comes."

Haley looked down at the ring and felt fresh tears form in her eyes. She looked up at Nathan and smiled.

"Of course I will marry you, before the baby comes." Nathan laughed and placed the ring on her finger. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. There was a knock on the door and they pulled apart. Brooke, Karen, Keith, Deb, and Lucas walked in. Brooke ran over to Haley and hugged her. Then she saw the ring on Haley's finger.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Haley nodded and received hugs and congratulations from all of them.

"Oh and we found out what we are having!" Brooke squealed and sat down at the end of the bed. She was waiting for them to tell her what it was. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. She looked back at Brooke who was getting impatient. "It's a boy!"

"I knew it! Lucas you owe me 20 dollars!!" Everyone started to laugh and Brooke went red with embarrassment. "What?"

"You had a bet of what we were having!" Haley laughed as Brooke just nodded happily.

"Yeah and I won because I am smart!" Haley laughed again and Brooke looked serious and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad you're okay." Brooke hugged Haley and they both started to cry. They let go of each other and smiled.

"So about your dress, I already kind of made it." Haley was confused. "I knew Nathan wanted to marry you before the baby came, so I made it."

"Brooke, thanks so much. When are we getting married, Nathan?" Haley looked at Nathan and he smiled.

"Well I remembered you telling me before about the place your parents got married, so I talked to the priest there and I figured we should get married next month, on December 2." Haley smiled and kissed Nathan. "I'm guessing you are okay with that?"

"Of course!" Nathan nodded and kissed her again. The rest of the day they all sat there and discussed the wedding.

December 2nd, 2007

Today was the day that Haley and Nathan were getting married. They were actually getting married in about 15 minutes. Lucas was the best man and Keith and Nathan's uncle Cooper were groomsmen. Brooke was the maid of honor and Karen and Deb were bridesmaids. Haley's parents couldn't make it but they sent their love, they were in Canada.

"I have no one to walk me down the aisle." Brooke looked up at Haley and saw that she was crying.

"Well maybe Lucas will do it. Hold on I will go and ask him." Haley nodded and Brooke left the room. Haley looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was strapless, below her knees in the front and down to her calves in the back. It was white with a yellow sash under her baby bump. Her hair was down and curly, she let Brooke do her makeup and she thought she looked good. There was a knock on the door and she yelled 'come in'. She was unnerved to see Dan Scott standing behind her. She quickly whipped around and stared at him.

"What do you want?" He handed her a piece of paper and she read it. It was a note from Nathan. "I can't marry you until I know that the baby is mine. What the hell is this Mr. Scott?"

"Nathan just told me to deliver it, I'm sorry." Haley shook her head and picked up her cell, dialing Nathan's number. It rang and rang but no one answered. She then dialed Brooke's number, Dan was stood there watching her.

"Hello!"

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"I should ask you that Haley, where are you?"

"In my dressing room! Where's Nathan?"

"Wait what? But this note said that you were leaving because the baby wasn't his."

"Yeah I got a note too." Haley glared over at Dan, who was smirking evilly at her.

"Hold on here talk to Nathan me and Lucas will be right there."

"K!" She watched Dan in the mirror and noticed him pulling something out of his pocket.

"Haley what's going on?"

"Your dad is here and he is trying to ruin our wedding." She continued to watch Dan as he phoned someone on his cell phone.

"Well Lucas and Brooke should be right there, tell him to leave."

"K I love you."

"I love you too." Haley hung up the phone and turned towards Dan who had also hung up his phone.

"Can you please leave." Dan smiled and nodded, walking out of the room. Brooke and Lucas came in a few minutes later. "That was weird."

"I can't believe he is doing this. I bet he's the one that sent that guy. They haven't found him yet though." Haley just nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So Nathan really thought I left." Lucas and Brooke nodded. "Yeah I thought he left too."

"C'mon it's time to get married!" Haley smiled and took Lucas's arm. He walked her out to the front of the church where Deb and Karen were. The two women gave her a hug and the music started. Karen went out first, then Deb, and then Brooke. Haley was nervous, she looked up at Lucas who smiled down at her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." They started to walk down the aisle and Haley stared at Nathan, smiling. This was the happiest day of her life but she felt as though something big was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

"I still remember the first time you tutored me. It was the day I gave you that bracelet from the Cracker Jack box. After that day, I knew I was hooked. Of course we became best friends and I was scared to admit that I was actually in love with you. The past year has been hard but we made it through and it shows me that our love can withstand anything. You're the one for me Haley and I will love you forever." Haley wiped away her tears and smiled up at him.

"Nathan, it's been said there's one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is Love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time." Nathan smiled down at her, wanting to kiss her so badly. The exchanged their rings and the Priest announced them husband and wife. Nathan leaned down and captured Haley's lips with his own. One hand on the side of her face, the other on her stomach.

"UM Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." Haley and Nathan pulled away from each other and saw Dan standing there, with Chris Keller. Dan walked up to where Haley and Nathan were standing and stood between them. "This man, Chris Keller, told me that he is the father of the child Haley is carrying."

"WHAT!" Nathan looked at Haley who shook her head. Nathan stepped towards his dad, eyes full of anger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Nate man its true. Me and Haley slept together while we were on tour." Haley shook her head and was about to speak but Dan cut her off.

"And when she was in the hospital I got the doctors to try and do a paternity test on the baby and they did. The baby is indeed Chris's." Nathan looked at Haley hurt.

"NO, I never slept with Chris. I've only ever been with Nathan before. Lucas you know that I would never do that." Lucas nodded and glared at Chris and Dan. "Nathan you can not believe this. I would never do this to you."

"Nathan I have evidence." Nathan looked between his father and Haley. He walked over to Haley and put an arm around her. "Nathan you can't honestly believe her."

"Yes I do believe her now leave and don't ever come back into my life again." Dan glared at Haley and walked over to Chris, saying something and then walking away. Chris looked up at Haley and she glared at him, he nodded and put his head down.

"I thought we were friends Chris. Why would you do that?" Chris shrugged and looked back up at her.

"If I did what Dan said he told me he would make sure I had what I wanted most and that was you. I'm sorry." Haley still glaring, nodded. Chris turned around and walked away. She looked up at Nathan who kissed her on the forehead.

"What a great wedding!" Haley laughed at Nathan and the two left the church, getting into the Limo that would take them to their reception.

"Excuse me everyone but I would like to make a toast to the happy couple!" Everyone looked up from their spots to Lucas. "Me and Nathan got off to a rocky start but then something amazing happened, Haley. She brought us two together and ever since that day that I found out about him tutoring her, I knew they would always be more than just friends. The both of you have overcome huge obstacles but I know that the two of you will have a happy life together."

Everyone clapped and Nathan and Haley kissed. Brooke stood up next and went to the podium.

"Well all I can say is that these two are going to be together till the end. If their relationship can handle what they have went through the past year, well then that's true love. Their love is what gives me hope that I can find a love like that, which I have." Lucas smiled at Brooke. "So have a happy life and take care of my nephew and let me spoil him rotten. I love you guys."

Haley stood up and hugged Brooke. It was time for the couple's first dance and Nathan led Haley out to the dance floor. Tim McGraw's Its Your Love started to play and Haley smiled up at Nathan.

"I am so happy Nathan, although I was really scared you were going to believe your father. You know that I would never do that to you." Nathan just nodded and put his forehead to hers. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James Scott" Haley smiled and kissed him on the lips. She was so happy and she prayed to God that nothing would ever come between them again.

"I am so exhausted and my feet are killing me." Haley laid down on her and Nathan's bed and Nathan began to rub her feet. Haley smiled and pulled him down on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the lips, him deepening it. She removed his jacket and dress shirt. He started to kiss her neck and smiled when she moaned.

"HALEY! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Nathan stopped and groaned. Brooke ran into the room, pushing Nathan off Haley and grabbing Haley's hand. Haley smiled and Nathan and stood up, following Brooke downstairs. They walked into the living room and Haley felt the tears in her eyes. Karen, Keith, Deb, Brooke, Lucas, and Coop all stood there and in front of them stood her parents. She ran over and hugged them, tears of joy running down her face. Nathan walked down the stairs and smiled at the sight.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought you were in Canada." Haley's mom, Lydia nodded and sat down with Haley on the couch.

"We were but Deb got us the earliest flight she could and now here we are but we are going back tomorrow. I'm so sorry we missed the wedding but Lucas told us that it was taped. We would love to watch it with you, all of you." Everyone nodded and sat down somewhere in the living room. Nathan, Haley, James and Lydia on one couch. Karen, Keith and Cooper on another. Deb sat in the arm chair and Brooke and Lucas sat in front of Haley and Nathan. Lucas pressed play on the remote and they all replayed the events that had opened only hours before. Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. He put an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the night like you wanted." Nathan looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Haley this is exactly how I wanted to spend the night, with my family. All of my family." Haley smiled and kissed him on the cheek and turning her attention back to the T.V. As they watched the vows again, the baby started to kick. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and made him feel. "What is that?"

"Nathan don't be scared, the baby is kicking." Brooke automatically turned around and pushed Nathan's hand away and felt. She smiled and Haley with tears in her eyes. Haley gave her a confused look and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'! Haley nodded and looked back up at Nathan, who had tears in his eyes. He pulled Haley closer to him and kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her belly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nathan, do you have to go to this game?" Nathan nodded and continued packing all of his stuff. It was 2 ½ months after their wedding and Haley was going to be having the baby in a few weeks. She was upset that Nathan had to go to New York for the weekend for a basketball game. He finished packing and walked over to her.

"Don't worry about anything Brooke's here." Haley nodded and kissed her husband on the lips. She was glad Brooke was there and glad that Brooke was also pregnant, 4 months to be exact. Lucas and her had known for awhile and had even eloped, they just didn't want to steal Nathan and Haley's thunder. Nathan walked down the stairs to where his cab was waiting. He threw his bags in the trunk and turned towards Haley. He looked down at her with a sad smile. "I really don't want to leave you Hales but scouts are going to be there."

"I understand." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Then he kissed her belly and smiled at her. He got in the cab and stared at Haley as he drove away. She stood there till he was gone and then turned around and walked back into the house. Brooke was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So pick any names for baby Naley?" Haley laughed when Brooke said Naley and then nodded. "Oooo what?"

"Well we want it to be a surprise." Brooke pouted and then nodded. "I still can't believe we are both having babies."

"I know, so you really don't mind me and Lucas living here?" Haley shook her head and sat down beside Brooke.

"I love you both and I love spending time with you Brooke. Oh by the way how come Nathan and Lucas left at separate times for this game?"

"Oh because Nathan wanted a later flight then everyone because he wanted to make sure you were okay." Haley laughed and turned the T.V. on. Chris Keller's face appeared on the screen and Haley pretended to gag.

"Why the hell is, is head so damn big?"

"Hairspray went to his brain and blew it up?" The girls started to laugh and then listened to the interview.

"_So Chris, do you miss Haley James?"_

"_Everyday, she was an awesome singer but she got trapped."_

"_What do you mean trapped?"_

"_She got pregnant and married. She would have never have left it wasn't for the guy who trapped her."_

"I AM NOT TRAPPED ASSWHOLE!" Haley picked up her phone and dialed the number so that you could ask a question.

"_Oh Chris we have a caller on the phone, Haley Scott is it?"_

"YES and Chris I am not trapped! I chose this life!"

"_Wow Haley James?"_

"HALEY JAMES SCOTT! Do you want to know what Chris Keller did? He told my husband that the baby I am carrying was his. You are a low life Chris Keller." Haley hung up the phone and saw the look on Chris's face and laughed. "Don't mess with Haley James Scott."

"That was so cool. The look on his face!" Haley nodded and shut the T.V. off. She picked up her phone and dialed Karen's number.

"Hello Karen, can you send someone over with like chocolate ice cream, a medium Hawaiian pizza, pickles, and whip cream. Okay great Thanks!" Brooke looked at Haley in disgust. "I'm hungry and I don't want to go to the store and I don't want you to leave me and all that stuff is good!" Brooke just laughed and patted her friend on the head.

"Whatever you say. Okay I will admit that pickles and whip cream are good." Haley turned to Brooke and gave her a disgusted look.

"Ew, that's gross. Chocolate Ice Cream and Pickles are good and whip cream on Hawaiian Pizza is good." Brooke's face looked disgusted again and put her hand over her mouth and pretended to gag. "Shut up!"

"Anyway enough with the gross cravings, what happened to Dan?" Haley looked over at Brooke and Brooke saw fear in the girl's eyes. "What?"

"No one really knows where he is. I mean Deb, Nathan and I have a restraining order against him but that doesn't mean anything. It's scary sometimes but you know that car across the road that is always there when Nathan's gone." Brooke looked out the window and saw the black car and nodded. "Yeah it's a cop, Nathan hired him to keep watch when I'm alone."

"Aww that's so sweet." Haley nodded. The phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello!"

"Hey Haley, its Karen. I sent over the food and it should be there right away."

"Um, okay. Why do you sound so excited?"

"Oh no reason, talk to you later." Haley said by and hung up the phone. The door bell rung and Haley got up. Well she tried but she couldn't so Brooke went to answer the door.

"OH MY GOD, HALEY COME HERE." Haley glared at Brooke who went red with embarrassment. She turned back to the person at the door. "Actually just come in and go to the living room."

Haley turned around to see who it was. She pulled herself up when she realized who it was. The person came over to her and pulled her into a hug. Haley pulled back and stared at the person with astonishment.

"I can't believe you are here. Aren't you supposed to be at Harvard?" Haley sat back down and the person sat down beside her.

"I'm down for the weekend and Karen was on her way over her and stopped me and asked me to deliver it. I wanted to see my favorite girls of Tree Hill." Brooke had now joined them and was sitting on the other side of Haley.

"We've missed you so much Mouth. It sucked that you couldn't make it to the wedding!" Mouth nodded.

"I know I wanted to be there so bad but Karen sent me a copy of the wedding. You looked beautiful Haley." Haley blushed and looked down. "So did you Brooke."

"I always do." The three of them laughed and continued to catch up for the rest of the day.

Next Day

"Okay so Nathan and Lucas are coming home tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" Haley looked down at Brooke and nodded. They were in the kitchen making breakfast, well Haley was Brooke was sitting at the table reading a magazine. Haley felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gasped. Brooke looked up at her with concern. "What is it?"

"The baby, I think I'm going into labor!" Brooke's mouth dropped open and she just sat there and stared at Haley. "BROOKE!"

Brooke jumped out of her trance and jumped up from her spot and ran over to Haley, grabbing her hand. She helped Haley to the couch and dialed 911.

"We need an ambulance my friend is in labor, hurry!" Haley felt another sharp pain and let out a small scream. Brooke sat beside her.

"Brooke, you know that I am probably going to be in labor for a few hours, we could have just driven there." Brooke shook her head and grabbed Haley's hand.

"No, what if something went wrong. Now I am going to phone Nathan and Lucas and hopefully he will get here before the baby comes." Brooke dialed Nathans number and got voicemail. "NATHAN YOUR BABY IS COMING!"

"Brooke, they are probably still sleeping." Brooke nodded and dialed Lucas's number, which went straight to voicemail also.

"Lucas your nephew is coming!" Then she dialed the hotels number and asked them to patch her to their room. Again they didn't pick up so she left a message with the people at the front desk. There was a knock on the door and Brooke ran and answered it. Two paramedics came in and took Haley to the ambulance.

"Brooke, she has to come with me." The paramedics nodded and Brooke climbed into the ambulance and it took off for the hospital.

"Nate wake up, we have to go to practice, the big game is tonight." Nathan opened his eyes and groaned. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home with his wife. He quickly got changed and him and Lucas walked down to the lobby, waiting for everyone else.

"Mr. Scott!" Lucas and Nathan both looked as one of the front desk people came walking over to them. "We have been trying to get a hold of you two for hours. Umm Nathan, you're wife went into labor about 1 hr ½ ago."

"WHAT! Why didn't the girls call our cell?" Nathan pulled his out and saw that it was off, Lucas did the same. They both groaned and turned their phones on. Each having a voicemail from a panicked Brooke. Nathan called the airport and booked a flight home, while Lucas talked to the coach. Soon they were at the airport waiting for their flight.

"Nathan are you okay?" Nathan just nodded but he was worried. He didn't want to miss the birth of his first child. He looked at his watch, 45 more minutes till they left.

"Did you call Brooke?" Lucas nodded. "And?"

"No answer, she must be at the hospital with Haley." Nathan just nodded and started to tap his foot. He looked at his watch again, 42 minutes. He really did not want to miss the birth of his son but he knew it was a possibility.


	17. Chapter 17

"Brooke, is Nathan coming? Have you got a hold of Nathan or Lucas?" Brooke shook her head 'no'. "Oh God, Nathan's going to miss it!"

"Well maybe he got my message and they are on a plane?" Haley glared up at Brooke.

"I have been in labor for 3 hours, if they got your message 3 hours ago then they would most likely be here by now!" Haley said through clenched teeth, then her face softened and she started to cry. "I'm sorry Brooke!"

"It's okay!" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and even held it while she squeezed it during a contraction. The girls were both crying, Haley in pain and from Nathan not being there and Brooke because she was scared her hand was broken. Haley let go of Brooke's hand when she saw the look of pain on her face.

"Oh sorry, is your hand okay?" Brooke just nodded and wiped away her tears. Haley felt another contraction and held on to the railing of the bed. "WHERE THE HELL IS NATHAN?"

"I don't know Haley!" Brooke was crying again because she was afraid for Haley. Well actually she was afraid of Haley.

"I'm going to kill him for doing this to me." Brooke started to laugh and at first Haley glared but then she started laughing to. "So, can't you wait for five more months to pass?"

"Shut up, don't remind me!" Haley laughed and laid back against the pillows. The doctor came in and smiled at them.

"Ok, I am just checking how dilated you are." The doctor looked and then gave Haley a bigger smile. "10 centimeters, time to start pushing."

"No I can't, my husband is not here. We have to wait till he comes." The doctor gave the girl a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"The baby won't wait Haley, I'm sorry." Haley just nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Ok time to push."

"Hurry up Lucas, the nurse said she was in room 121. 118, 120, 121. Come on!" Nathan opened the door of the room and saw Haley, Brooke and the doctor. Haley was pushing and Brooke was wiping her forehead. Nathan ran over to the other side of Haley and grabbed her hand. She looked up at Nathan and smiled.

"You're here." Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead. The doctor told her to give one more push and soon they could hear cries in the room. The doctor let Nathan cut the umbilical cord and then passed the baby to Haley. Haley looked down at the baby and smiled. She looked up at Nathan and saw the tears in his eyes and moved over so he could sit down. Brooke and Lucas watched from the side of the bed as the new family sat there.

"Sorry, to break the perfect moment but have you decided on a name?" Haley looked at Nathan and smiled, then looked at the doctor and nodded.

"This is Andrew Davis Scott." Brooke gasped in shock and smiled down at Haley and Andrew, a fresh new set of tears falling down her face. Haley looked up at Brooke and smiled. "I picked Davis for the middle name because you have been the best friend a person could ask for. You were there on tour with me and you never ever gave up on me and Nathan. I love you for that and I would also like you and Lucas to be Andrew's God parents."

"Oh my God Haley, of course. You do not know how happy you have just made me." Brooke leaned down and hugged Haley. Haley gave her a one armed hug.

"Can I hold my son?" The girls looked over at Nathan and laughed. Haley nodded and placed Andrew in to Nathan's arms. "Hey buddy."

Haley smiled as Nathan talked to Andrew. He was the perfect mixture of Haley and Nathan. He had dark hair like Nathan, big brown eyes like hers and he smirked just like Nathan.

"So I guess this means that you and Nathan will have to be the God parents for our little girl!" Haley looked up at Brooke and smiled.

"A girl, when did you find out?"

"Well I didn't but I feel that it's a girl." Haley just laughed and motioned for Nathan to hand her Andrew back. He obliged and Haley smiled down at her son. She then looked at Lucas and he nodded. She passed him the baby and he stared down at him. Brooke laughed when she saw that he started to tear up, he just glared at her. "I wonder what he's going to be like when our baby's born."

"Blubbering like a little baby!" Everyone laughed, which shocked Andrew and he started to cry. Lucas passed him back to Haley and she started to sing him a lullaby.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. _

Andrew was soon asleep and Haley smiled lovingly down at him and Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. Brooke and Lucas left them alone and went and got Deb, Karen and Keith. Haley looked up and smiled at them as they walked in. Deb walked over to the bed and looked down at her new grandson.

"Oh he's perfect." Karen and Keith nodded in agreement. "Oh Karen, in 5 months you are going to be a grandma too."

"Yeah and you want to know what is really funny, in 8 months I am going to be a mother too." Everyone's looks went to Karen and Keith, who looked at each other and smiled.

"Mom, you're having a baby!" Karen nodded and Lucas hugged his mother, then Keith. "When's the wedding?"

"Well, we kind of pulled what you and Brooke did and got married last night." Lucas smiled and Brooke hugged them both.

"Mom you aren't having a baby too I hope!" Deb laughed and shook her head. "You realize that all three of our children will be in the same class together."

"That's a little weird, I mean our baby's aunt or uncle will be the same age as them, and the baby will also be it's second cousin and Andrew's second cousin." Everyone looked at Lucas and rolled their eyes. "It's true!"

"Well they will all be best of friends!" Everyone laughed at Brooke and she smiled.

"Of course they will Brooke." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and smiled. "Hopefully they will be as good friends as we are, like all four of us are."

Brooke nodded and sat down beside Haley, admiring her baby. Haley looked over at Lucas and smiled.

"Can me and Lucas have a moment alone?" Everyone nodded. Nathan gave Haley a kiss on the lips and they all left the room. Lucas sat down beside her on the bed and stroked the baby's head. "So, we've come along way from it being just you and me against the world."

"It sure has, I know that we have both made mistakes in the past but they are seriously all worth it because they made us who we are today. I'm just glad we remained best friends throughout everything." Haley nodded and leaned into Lucas.

"What if I hadn't started tutoring Nathan, me and you would probably be on different sides of the country." Lucas nodded and put an arm around her.

"That is why I am so glad that you can see past everyone. We are all friends because you Haley James Scott and we will thank you for the rest of our lives." Haley smiled and stared down at her baby. A nurse came in and told her that she needed to take the baby down to the nursery so that she could have some rest. Haley didn't want to be away from Andrew but she had to because she was very tired. Lucas kissed her on the forehead one more time and left the room, Haley fell asleep instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

4 Months Later- July 15th, 2008

"Brooke, Brooke, BROOKE!" Brooke snapped out of her daze and looked up at Haley, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Where were you just now?"

"I was just thinking of what my baby is going to look like. I'm 3 days past my due date, why won't she come out!" Haley just shrugged and laid down beside Brooke.

"She'll or he'll come when they are ready!" Brooke nodded and placed her hands on her bulging belly. "So did you pick any names?"

"Yeah for both sexes! I'm not as mean as you so I will tell you my girl name!" Haley nodded and waited for her to tell her. "If it's a girl, which I know it is, it will be named Lucia Jamie Scott."

"Jamie, for James?" Brooke nodded and Haley hugged her friend. "Aww thanks!"

"Well you are my best friend! Anyway I want this baby out of me! I see you with Andrew and I get all jealous!" Haley laughed at her friend and grabbed her hand.

"Like I said, when the baby's ready it will come!" Brooke nodded and felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. The feeling turned into a pain. Haley saw the pained expression on Brooke's face and smiled. "Baby's ready?"

"I think so!" Haley dialed Lucas's cell number and told him what was going on and told him and Nathan and Andrew to meet her and Brooke at the hospital. Haley helped Brooke into the car and drove her to the hospital, where Lucas, Nathan and Andrew were already waiting. Lucas got Brooke a wheelchair and a doctor and off they went. Nathan sat down in one of the chairs that were outside the room that Brooke and Lucas were in. Haley sat down beside him and took Andrew into her lap.

"Hey buddy, you're new cousin is about to be born. You're Aunty Brooke thinks it's a girl but I think it's a boy. You get to have a friend to play with!" Andrew squealed with excitement and Haley laughed. She looked over at Nathan who was staring at her. "What?"

"I love you, so much!" Haley smiled and kissed him on the lips. "We should have another baby!"

"Andrew is only for months old! How about we wait for another year or so!" Nathan pouted and nodded. "Doesn't mean we can't practice!"

"Sounds good to me." Haley laughed and kissed him again. "So are you excited?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see their baby, he is going to be so cute!" Nathan nodded and laughed at his wife. "what?"

"How come you are so sure that it's a boy?"

"Because Scott's have a very dominant male gene, if you haven't noticed." Nathan nodded and smiled but then frowned.

"Maybe we shouldn't have another baby because what if it's a girl, I think that I would go crazy trying to protect her." Haley laughed and put an arm on his knee.

"Nathan, don't worry, she will be smart, just like me!" Nathan gave her a look that showed he wasn't convinced.

"Yeah and you ended up with me and look how I was before!" Haley nodded.

"Yeah but I changed you, so don't worry so much." Nathan sighed and looked at the door, which opened. Lucas stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"Come and meet my son!" Haley and Nathan stood up and followed Lucas into the room. Haley sat in the chair beside Brooke's bed and stared at the tiny baby in her arms.

"It's no fair that you had a way shorter birth than I did." Brooke laughed and Haley smiled down at the baby. "So what's the name?"

"We have decided on Aidan James Scott." Haley smiled at the middle name, she already knew Brooke would pick her last name as a middle name.

"I love that name." Brooke nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course tutormom." Haley passed Andrew to Nathan and took the little baby from Brooke. A few tears fell down her cheek as she held him.

"He's beautiful." Brooke nodded and looked at Lucas. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. The door was opened and Karen, Keith and Deb walked in.

"Wow, feels like we did this only yesterday." Everyone laughed at Keith and the baby was passed around for everyone to see. Karen looked down at her new grandson, he was adorable and she never wanted to let him go.

"He is perfect." Brooke nodded in agreement and looked up at Karen. Karen smiled down at her. "I am so glad you came into my son's life, Brooke Scott."

"Me too. I still can't believe all of this happened. I mean I'm only 19 and I already have a baby and I am married. I must say though, I could never be happier." Lucas kissed her on the forehead and Karen handed Aidan to Brooke.

"Oh, what did you decide to name the baby?"

"Aidan James Scott." Brooke looked up at Haley, who smiled down at her. Haley put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

December 12, 2008

Lucas was pacing outside the hospital room where his mom was. She had gone into labor 2 hours before and Lucas was impatient to meet his new sister or brother. Brooke was at home with Aidan. Haley, Nathan and Andrew were on a plane from L.A. They had gone out there to look at houses, since the LA Lakers wanted him. Lucas knew that Nathan didn't want to move that far away from everyone but he wanted to support his family the best way he could. The door to the room was opened and Keith walked out with a huge smile on his face. He motioned for Lucas to come in the room, which he happily obliged. He quickly made his way over to his mom's bed and looked down at the tiny baby in her arms.

"Lucas, say hello to your new little sister, Kaelyn Ava Scott." Lucas couldn't help but get tears in his eyes. He gently took her from his mom's hands and held her close to him.

"I've always wanted a little sister." Kaelyn opened her eyes and stared at Lucas, causing his heart to melt. He placed her back in Karen's arms and sat on the bed with her.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Aidan has an earache and she didn't want to bring him out in the cold, so he is at home." Karen nodded and starred at her new little girl. She looked up at Keith and handed the baby to him and hugged her son.

"I have never been this happy in my life." Lucas nodded in agreement but he knew that whenever they were happy, something around the corner waiting to destroy their happiness. The door to the room was opened and Nathan, Haley and 10 month old Andrew walked into the room. Haley made her way over to Keith and looked at the baby in his arms.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful. Name?" Keith handed her the baby.

"Kaelyn Ava Scott." Haley looked at Karen and smiled. Nathan, holding Andrew, walked over to his wife.

"BABY!" They all looked at Andrew and laughed.

'That's right, this is your new baby cousin." Andrew smiled at him mom and reached out to touch the baby. "Be gentle."

Andrew gently touched the baby's forehead. He looked at his mother in approval. Haley smiled and looked up at Nathan. Andrew took his hand away as Kaelyn started to cry, causing Andrew to cry too. Haley gave the baby back to Karen and took Andrew from Nathan, who instantly stopped crying. The door was opened again and Brooke and Aidan walked in. Lucas walked over to them and kissed Brooke's forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I didn't want to make Aidan's ear infection worse. It has gone down though, so he'll be fine." Brooke handed her 5 month old son to Lucas and walked over to Karen, looking down at the baby girl in her hands. "So what's this beautiful baby's name?"

"Her name is Kaelyn Ava Scott." Brooke smiled and Karen handed the baby over to her. Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled.

"Can we have a girl soon?" Everyone just laughed and Brooke handed Kaelyn back to Karen. They all sat there, talking about the future of their children. Deb joined them a little while later, falling in love with the little girl. Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled. She was holding Andrew, who was sleeping. That was the moment he realized how lucky he was.


	19. Chapter 19

1 Month Later- January 20, 2009

KNOCK KNOCK

Haley groaned and got off the couch, going to answer the door. She opened the door and quickly tried to close it but the person behind it pushed it open. Haley tumbled backwards and fell over. The person stood above her, an evil smirk on their face.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter-in-law. It is so nice to see you. I was wondering where my grandson was." Haley stood up and glared at Dan.

"Get the hell out of my house Dan." Dan shook his head no and pushed past here, going into the living room. Haley followed him, standing in front of the stairs. Dan turned around and smiled at her.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Nathan." Haley sighed with relief when she saw the Dan believed her. He walked to the door and was about to open it when cries were heard from the baby monitor that was on the coffee table. Dan spun around and smirked at Haley. Haley turned and ran up the stairs into Andrew's room, locking the door behind her. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. She could hear Dan coming up the stairs and she picked up Andrew.

"911, what's the emergency?"

"Dan Scott is trying to take my baby. It's Haley Scott, we have a restraining order against him but he's here. I'm scared."

"Okay, Haley there is someone on the way."

"Thanks!" Haley dialed Nathan's number in her phone but it went straight to voicemail. "Nathan your dad is here!"

"HALEY, come on out! I just want to see my little grandson, that's all." Haley held Andrew closer to her. Dan started to play with the door knob and once realizing that it was locked, he stared to kick it. Haley walked to the other side of the room, where there was a door that was adjoined to her and Nathan's room. She quietly opened and closed it after her, making sure she locked it and the other door. Andrew started to whimper.

"It's okay, you have to be quiet for mommy." Andrew put his head on her shoulder and Haley looked around the room, looking for either a way out or somewhere to hide. She heard the door to Andrew's room break open and moved farther away from the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU HALEY?" She could hear Dan throwing things around in the room and walked in the closet and sat down, locking it. She knew that he was going to be coming in her room next. Tears started to pour out of her eyes, she was scared to death. Andrew had fallen asleep again. Haley picked up her phone and dialed Lucas's number, no answer. Then she tried Brookes, no answer. She just hoped that the Cops would be there soon. All of a sudden the door to the closet was ripped open and Dan stood there, glaring evilly down at her. He grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her out of the closet.

"Dan, please just leave us alone!" Dan just shook her head and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the stairs and out the front door. Haley almost jumped for joy when she saw the cops there.

"DAN SCOTT, LET MRS. SCOTT GO." Dan shook his head and pulled out a gun, placing it to Haley's temple. Haley cried harder, causing Andrew to start crying too. She saw that Nathan's car was in the driveway but that he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what was going on and she was terrified for her and her son's life. All of a sudden she felt herself being pushed and she fell on the porch, making sure she landed on her back. She watched as Nathan and Dan wrestled for the gun that was in Dan's hand. Nathan pulled Dan into the house, causing them both to fall. Haley heard a gun shot go off. She stood up and was about to run in the house but a cop stopped her. She tried to struggle free but he held on tighter. Two cops ran into the house and pulled apart Dan and Nathan.

"We need a stretcher." Two paramedics came with a stretcher and Haley nervously watched as they came back out of the house. She sighed with relief when she saw it wasn't Nathan. Nathan walked out of the house behind Dan and ran over to Haley and enveloped her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest, not believing all of what just happened. She looked up at Nathan and he wiped her tears away.

"I love you." Nathan leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry Haley, he's going to jail now."

Haley just nodded and put her head against Nathan's shoulder. Nathan led her down to the stairs and into his car. He put Andrew in the back and talked to the cops for a bit. Then he got in the car and drove them over to Karen's café. Nathan grabbed Andrew and started to walk to the café but stopped when he saw that Haley was just standing there by the car. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Nathan motioned towards the Café and she nodded, following him. Once she was inside she was being pulled into a hug by Brooke.

"Oh tutormom, I was so scared. I knew me and Lucas shouldn't have moved out." Haley pulled away from the hug. Brooke gave her a small smile but Haley just walked over to the couch and sat down. Brooke looked over at Nathan, who shrugged. Haley laid her head back and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit beside her and she opened them right away, scared. Her fear quickly turned to shock when she saw who was beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Peyton, I thought you hated me?" Peyton nodded and grabbed Haley's hand.

"I was mad at you. You left, everyone always leaves me."

"I came back though Peyton." Peyton nodded and looked at the ground ashamed.

"I have wanted to try and talk to you for the past year. I even phoned your house a few times but whenever someone answered I hung up. I am truly sorry Haley and I am sorry what you just went through." Haley was confused. "There's something you need to know."

"What?" Haley sat up straight and stared at Peyton.

"Jake and I, well we broke up while you were gone, and I realized that I had feelings for Nathan." Haley pulled her hand away from Peyton and stared at her. "But I knew I couldn't have him. Anyways, Dan came to me and told me if I did something for him I could get Nathan back. So today he told me to phone Nathan and pretend that I needed a ride because my car broke down."

"WHAT! So you are the reason that I was alone, so Dan could do this to me?" Peyton nodded.

"I didn't think he was going to hurt you or anything." Haley slapped Peyton across the face. She grabbed the side of her face and stared at Haley in shock.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Peyton nodded and ran out of the café. Haley stood up and walked over to where everyone was sitting. She sat down beside Nathan and took Andrew from him.

"You okay?" Haley nodded and stared down at her son. He was playing with her necklace and he smiled up at her. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Nathan put an arm around her and she looked over at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to give Peyton a ride?"

"I just didn't think you would-"

"Yeah well if you would have just ignored the damn call, none of this would have happened." Haley stood up and walked out of the café. Nathan jumped up and followed her. Haley turned around and stared at him. "It was a trap Nathan, her phoning you. She has feelings for you. I never knew you cared so much about her, I mean she treated me so badly when I came back here."

"I was just being nice Haley."

"Yeah well you being nice almost cost my life and our son's life." Nathan just stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Haley looked down at her son and then back at Nathan, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not blaming you Nathan but I am just mad that the only reason you left me there was to go and help Peyton." Haley turned around and walked away but then she stopped and walked back towards the Café again. She walked through the door and sat down back where she was sitting. Nathan walked back in and sat down beside her.

"So, me and Lucas have some great news!" Haley looked over at Brooke and smiled. "We are having another baby!"

"Congratulations, that is so great!" Karen hugged Brooke and Lucas. "So Haley you and Nathan aren't having any more babies soon?"

"Nope." Haley looked down at Andrew. Nathan sadly looked over at her and sighed. Karen was shocked at Haley's behavior.

"How come?" Haley just shrugged her shoulders and stared at the table. "Haley, what's going on?"

"I don't want to have another child. I could barely protect Andrew, how would I protect two babies?" Karen shook her head and stood up, walking over to Haley and kneeling beside her.

"Haley you are a great mom and you did protect Andrew. Don't ever think that you can't protect your children." Haley just nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom." She handed Andrew to Karen and walked to the washrooms. Once inside she slid to the floor and started to sob. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was. She felt empty, scared, and alone. There was a quiet knock on the door and she knew it was Brooke. She unlocked the door and went back to where she was sitting. Brooke came in and sat down beside her.

"Haley-"

"Brooke, I am so scared. When me and Nathan were fighting outside, I couldn't even walk down the street I was so scared. I don't want to feel that way for the rest of my life. I'm just so mad that Nathan left the house for Peyton. I don't know why, I just am." Brooke nodded and put her arm around Haley, pulling her close to her.

"Haley don't worry. Nathan is just a nice guy, he would probably help Chris Keller too." Haley laughed at that thought. Brooke smiled, she was happy that Haley was laughing.

"I'm pregnant too Brooke." Brooke stared down at Haley, a huge smile on her face. "Found out this morning when Nathan was helping Peyton."

"That's great Haley!" Haley smiled, she was excited about the baby! "Come on, let's go see our gorgeous children and gorgeous husbands!"

They walked back over to the table and everyone smiled when they saw the smile on Haley's face. Haley sat down on Nathans knee and stared at him. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Nathan just smiled and kissed her again. "Anyway just wanted to let you all know, that me and Nathan are having another baby!"

"What!" Nathan stared at her, a huge smile on his face. He kissed her again and Haley laughed. She looked over at Andrew who was clapping. She still had those feelings but they were quickly disappearing.


	20. Epilouge

Epilogue

Christmas Eve 2014

"Nathan, are the kids ready? They are all going to be here soon!" Nathan came down the stairs of their LA home with a 6 month old girl in his arms. After Lucia Dawn was born they decided to have one more, which was James Michael but then ended up having Isabella Marley. Andrew was now 6, Lucia 5, James 3 and Lucia 6 months.

"Andrew is ready and is playing on the computer, Lucia is still trying to find the perfect outfit, James is coloring and Lucia just woke up from her nap. Haley smiled and took Lucia from Nathan.

"K well I am going change her and get her dressed. You make sure that the food doesn't burn." Nathan nodded and kissed his wife. Haley walked upstairs, going to Andrew's room first. He looked up at her when she opened the door. He looked just like Nathan but he had her eyes.

"Hey mom, do you need help with anything?"

"No you can just continue playing but if you want you can go color with James." Andrew nodded and Haley followed him to James room. James was coloring at his little desk. He was the exact replica of Nathan but his nose belonged to her. She smiled as Andrew went and sat with him. She heard singing come from the room across the hall and smiled. She opened the door and sighed. There were clothes thrown everywhere. Lucia stopped what she was doing and looked at her mom. She had the same color hair as Haley and Nathan's eyes.

"I promise I will clean up as soon as I find the perfect outfit." Haley nodded and walked to the room that was next to hers. She laid Izzy, as they called her, on the floor and changed her. She grabbed the outfit she would wear and put it on her. Izzy had dark hair like Nathan's but she looked exactly like Haley in the face. She picked Izzy up and walked downstairs where Nathan was opening the door. Haley smiled as Brooke, Lucas and their two kids walked in. Haley walked over to them and hugged them. Aidan was now 6, and Maylee Grace was now 5. Brooke was 3 months pregnant with their third child.

"Maylee looks just like you Brooke." Brooke nodded and sat down on the couch, exhausted. "And Aidan looks just like you Luke."

"He's a lucky boy. Oh Haley, look at this little one. I haven't seen her since she was born." Haley handed Izzy over to Lucas, who started to cry. Lucas was going to hand her back to Haley but Haley pointed to Nathan.

"She's a daddy's girl." Nathan nodded and took Izzy from Luke. They heard footsteps on the stairs and watched as three kids came running down them. Lucia ran over to Maylee and the two ran back upstairs to her room. Andrew and Aidan ran outside to play basketball and James followed them. There was another knock on the door and Lucas answered it. Karen, Keith, Kaelyn and Deb walked through the door. Kaelyn hugged her brother, then Brooke, then Nathan and then Haley.

"Where's A squared?" Haley pointed to outside and she ran out there. Haley greeted Karen, Keith and Deb. She walked over to Nathan who put an arm around her.

"Are you happy?" Haley just nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "Me too."

The END

I know it's short but I have no more time to write it… I really hoped you enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who reviewed it!


	21. Note and revised last chapter

Authors Note:

I was thinking about writing a sequel, about the kids being a little bit older, please review if you think it would be a good idea!!!

Thanks again for all the reviews and I really hope you enjoyed it!!! Oh and here is the last chapter, I fixed up my mistakes..

Epilogue

Christmas Eve 2014

"Nathan, are the kids ready? They are all going to be here soon!" Nathan came down the stairs of their LA home with a 6 month old girl in his arms. After Lucia Dawn was born they decided to have one more, which was James Michael but then ended up having Isabella Marley. Andrew was now 6, Lucia 5, James 3 and Isabella 6 months.

"Andrew is ready and is playing on the computer, Lucia is still trying to find the perfect outfit, James is coloring and Isabella just woke up from her nap. Haley smiled and took Isabella from Nathan.

"K well I am going change her and get her dressed. You make sure that the food doesn't burn." Nathan nodded and kissed his wife. Haley walked upstairs, going to Andrew's room first. He looked up at her when she opened the door. He looked just like Nathan but he had her eyes.

"Hey mom, do you need help with anything?"

"No you can just continue playing but if you want you can go color with James." Andrew nodded and Haley followed him to James room. James was coloring at his little desk. He was the exact replica of Nathan but his nose belonged to her. She smiled as Andrew went and sat with him. She heard singing come from the room across the hall and smiled. She opened the door and sighed. There were clothes thrown everywhere. Lucia stopped what she was doing and looked at her mom. She had the same color hair as Haley and Nathan's eyes.

"I promise I will clean up as soon as I find the perfect outfit." Haley nodded and walked to the room that was next to hers. She laid Izzy, as they called her, on the floor and changed her. She grabbed the outfit she would wear and put it on her. Izzy had dark hair like Nathan's but she looked exactly like Haley in the face. She picked Izzy up and walked downstairs where Nathan was opening the door. Haley smiled as Brooke, Lucas and their two kids walked in. Haley walked over to them and hugged them. Aidan was now 6, and Maylee Grace was now 5. Brooke was 3 months pregnant with their third child.

"Maylee looks just like you Brooke." Brooke nodded and sat down on the couch, exhausted. "And Aidan looks just like you Luke."

"He's a lucky boy. Oh Haley, look at this little one. I haven't seen her since she was born." Haley handed Izzy over to Lucas, who started to cry. Lucas was going to hand her back to Haley but Haley pointed to Nathan.

"She's a daddy's girl." Nathan nodded and took Izzy from Luke. They heard footsteps on the stairs and watched as three kids came running down them. Lucia ran over to Maylee and the two ran back upstairs to her room. Andrew and Aidan ran outside to play basketball and James followed them. There was another knock on the door and Lucas answered it. Karen, Keith, Kaelyn and Deb walked through the door. Kaelyn hugged her brother, then Brooke, then Nathan and then Haley.

"Where's A squared?" Haley pointed to outside and she ran out there. Haley greeted Karen, Keith and Deb. She walked over to Nathan who put an arm around her.

"Are you happy?" Haley just nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "Me too."

A Squared stands for Aidan and Andrew, because both or their names start with A


End file.
